Snake Boy
by Floralies
Summary: Traduction d'une Fic de Random Dispatcher. Abandonné par les Dursley à l'âge de quatre ans, Harry est élevé par un serpent magique appelé Syren. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe quand il décide que seul le seigneur des ténèbres peut l'aider à avoir des bébés.
1. Chapter 1

**Snake Boy**

**Titre : ****Snake Boy**

**Auteur:** Random Dispatcher

**Traductrice :** Floralies

**Bêta correctrice :**Melena76

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire de **Random Dispatcher** est basée sur l'univers de « Harry Potter » appartenant à **JK Rowlin**g. Rien ne m'appartient, sauf la traduction.

J'ai tentée de joindre l'auteur, pour avoir l'autorisation de publié cette traduction. N'ayant toujours aucune réponse, je la publie tout de même, si jamais l'auteur s'oppose à sa publication, je retirerai la traduction immédiatement.

Je tiens à remercier Melena76 pour avoir corriger mes fautes d'orthographes et de syntaxe.

J'ai conserver les noms anglais des personnes, des lieux , et autres.

_**Fourchelangue Gras &Italique**_

Langage humain normal

**Chapitre 1 : Abandonné**

_4 ans_

Le garçon descendit le tunnel en gigotant pour suivre les petites voix.

_**- « J'ai faim ! » **_

_**- « Je veux des souris ! » **_

_**- « Je veux un oiseau ! »**_

Le tunnel s'élargit soudain et les voix stoppèrent.

_**- « Bonjour »,**_Le garçon espéra qu'il ne les avait pas fait fuir.

Les voix recommencèrent, mais elles étaient aigues et paniquées. Il désirerait être capable de les distinguer mais il faisait vraiment sombre.

_**-« S'il vous plais, n'ayez pas peur, je ne veux pas vous faire de mal ! »**_

_**-« Qui êtes vous ? »**_ lui demandèrent celles-ci.

Il se mit à penser fortement. Il savait qu'il avait un nom mais il l'avait entendu si rarement.

_**-« Je m'appelle Harry. »**_

_**-« Hairy ? C'est un drôle de nom. »**_ (NDT : Hairy veut dire chevelu en Anglais.)

Quelque chose se frotta contre sa main, le faisant sursauter.

_**-« Tu as des cheveux donc je suppose que ce nom te convient. » **_

_**-« Comment vous vous appelez ? », **_questionna Harry

_**-« Je suis Scale. »**_

_**-« Je suis content de te rencontrer Scale. » **_

Harry entendit un faible sifflement. C'étaient les autres voix qui étaient restées silencieuses durant leur échange.

_**- « J'aimerais pouvoir vous voir… Tu es toujours ici Scale ? » **_

_**- « Bien sur. C'est notre nid et nous attendons qu'un des œufs éclose. »**_

_**- « Oh… Avez-vous d'autres frères et sœurs ? » **_

Scale, qui était calme, répondit :

_**- « Oui. Une couvée »**_

_**- « Scale ? »**_

_**- « Oui, Hairy ? **_

_**- « Est-ce que je peux rester ici un petit peu ? Il fait nuit dehors et je suis fatigué. »**_

Les autres voix protestèrent, paraissant effrayées.

_**- « Silence ! »**_ Cria Scale autant que sa petite voix le pouvait. Les autres redevinrent immédiatement silencieux.

_**-« Manges-tu des œufs Hairy ? » **_

_**- « Seulement si mon oncle me les donne. »**_

Scale resta silencieux pendant un moment, puis :

_**- « Une de nos couvées n'a pas encore éclos, tu ne les mangeras pas ? »**_

_**- « Bien sur que non ! »**_ S'exclama Harry, choqué.

_**- « Alors tu peux demeurer ici jusqu' à ce que notre mère rentre. C'est elle qui décidera. » **_

_**- « Merci, Scale ! »**_

La petite voix ne répondit pas.

Harry avança dans la caverne soigneusement. Il voulut se mettre debout mais ses cheveux frottèrent dans la saleté du « plafond » donc, il se remit sur ses genoux. Il s'arrêta quand il trouva ce qui ressemblait à un grand amoncellement de brindilles et de plumes.

_**- « Scale ? **_

_**- « Oui, Hairy ? »**_

La petite voix était juste à côté d'Harry, dans l'amas.

_**- « Tu es un oiseaux ? »**_

Harry entendit la petite voix siffler et il pensa que cela ressemblait étrangement à un rire.

_**- « Non Hairy, nous sommes des Syrens.**_

_**- « Qu'est-ce qu'un Syren ? »**_

Scale ne répondit pas, donc Harry mis le duvet ainsi que les frisures en pelote pour avoir chaud.

_**- « Hairy ? »**_

_**- « Oui ? »**_

_**- « Es-tu un oiseau ? »**_

_**- « Non Scale, je suis un garçon. »**_

_**- « Je n'ai jamais vu de garçon. »**_

_**- « Ce n'est pas grave, Scale. Je n'ai jamais vu de Syren, et mon oncle dit que je ne suis pas un garçon convenable. » **_

Le petit Syren était encore silencieux donc Harry allongea sa tête.

_**- « Bonne nuit, Scale. »**_

Plus tard, Harry se réveilla quand quelque chose chatouilla son visage. Subitement, il frotta sa main dessus et s'assis.

_**- « Hairy »**_

_**- « Scale ? »**_

_**- « Je suis ici Hairy. Notre mère est aussi là et elle voudrait parler avec toi, maintenant. »**_

_**- « Ma couvée m'a raconté que tu désires rester dans mon repère. »**_

Harry se mordit la lèvre.

_**-« Pourquoi ? »**_Continua la mère

_**- « Ma famille m'a dit que je ne peux plus rester avec eux. Ils disent qu'ils ne veulent pas que je communique à Dudley ma bizarrerie. »**_

_**- « Bizarrerie ? »**_

_**- « Quelquefois, des choses se produisent quand je me mets en colère ou que je pleure. Au début, tout dans la cuisine se cassait en même temps que je pleurais dans mon placard. »**_

_**- « Ahhh, Tu es un sorcier. »**_

_**- « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »**_

_**- « Une personne qui peut faire de la magie. »**_

_**- « De la magie ! »**_

_**- « Oui, et tu dois être un sorcier spécial car tu parle la langue des serpents. »**_

_**- « Oh. »**_

Harry absorbait ces nouvelles informations.

_**- « Tu es un serpent alors »**_

_**- « J'en suis une espèce; un Syren, c'est un mélange entre un oiseau et un serpent, mais surtout un serpent »**_

_**- « Oh ! … Donc je peux rester avec vous ? »**_

_**- « Oui, mon jeune ami »**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Snake Boy**

**Titre : ****Snake Boy**

**Auteur:** Random Dispatcher

**Traductrice :** Floralies

**Bêta correctrice :**Melena76

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire de **Random Dispatcher** est basée sur l'univers de « Harry Potter » appartenant à **JK Rowlin**g. Rien ne m'appartient, sauf la traduction.

J'ai tentée de joindre l'auteur, pour avoir l'autorisation de publié cette traduction. N'ayant toujours aucune réponse, je la publie tout de même, si jamais l'auteur s'oppose à sa publication, je retirerai la traduction immédiatement.

Je tiens à remercier Melena76 pour avoir corriger mes fautes d'orthographes et de syntaxe.

J'ai conserver les noms anglais des personnes, des lieux , et autres.

_**Fourchelangue Gras &Italique**_

Langage humain normal

**Chapitre 2 : Syren**

_3 ans plus tard, 7 ans, dans un parc_

La lumière était éteinte mais Harry savait qu'il y avait plusieurs morceaux de poulets dans la poubelle. Ce jour là, il avait observé cette famille tout l'après-midi puisque parmi les visiteurs de la réserve naturelle, ils avaient le plus grand des paniers pique-nique. La quantité de nourriture qui avait été jeté pouvait le nourrir pendant une semaine.

_**- «Pas de souriceaux cette semaine »,**_ siffla pour lui-même Harry, soulagé, lorsqu' il trouva de la nourriture. Quand Harry n'était pas capable d'attraper tout seul de la nourriture, sa famille chassait pour lui et, à cause de ses dents humaines, les souris étaient les aliments les plus faciles à manger. Les bébés pouvaient être gobés d'un coup même s'ils gigotaient beaucoup. Il avalait aussi les adultes mais il devait les couper en deux avec une vielle hache qu'il avait trouvé l'été précédant.

Il n'était pas contre les souris crues mais s'il avait le choix …

-« William, qu'avons nous attrapé là ? »

- « Assurément, un succulent morceau, Jink. »

Harry leva les yeux de saisissement et plein de terreur. Il ne pouvait comprendre la plupart des mots des deux hommes mais leur ton faisait se dresser ses poils fins sur ses bras nu. Nerveusement il sauta sur ses pieds et essuya ses mains sur son petit jean qu'il avait volé à un baigneur inattentif.

-« Nous pourrons avoir un peu d'amusement après que nous l'ayons nettoyé et ensuite nous irons à Knockturn avec lui. Une jolie petite chose comme lui ira chercher un prix confortable. »

Harry était en train de reculer doucement quand le plus grand des deux hommes, celui qui parlait le plus, attrapa son bras en le serrant très fort. Le garçon ne pus retenir un petit cri quand les hommes le tirèrent fort, loin de la poubelle et de sa sécurité.

Plus on le tirait, plus sa lutte devenait acharnée, il fut traîné jusqu' à ce qu'il hurle de toutes ses forces, donnant des coups de pieds et frappant avec ses bras libres.

-« Fais le taire William ! » réclama le plus petit des hommes.

William gifla le garçon avec sa main de libre, frappa sa nuque et fendit sa lèvre.

- « William, siffla Jink, regarde son front »

Harry cilla, hébété alors que le mastodonte se tournait vers lui.

- « C'est Harry Potter ! »

- « Oubli Knockturn, William, j'ai une idée, que crois tu que nous pourrions obtenir pour la découverte du-garçon-qui-a-survécut ? Nous deviendrons riches ! »

-« Et célèbres» William souriait lorsqu' il disait ceci mais soudain, il fronça les sourcils.

-« Mais cela signifie que nous ne pourrons pas nous amuser avec. »

Jink donna une tape sur l'épaule de l'homme.

-« Après cela tu pourras avoir tous les garçons que tu voudras! Les gens de Knockturn en jetteront juste à tes pieds s'ils pouvaient dire que le survivant était là! »

-« Je m'en doute. » Il sembla déçu, mais il recommença à tirer Harry.

Harry, conscient de nouveau de ce qui arrivait, se tendit et mordit le bras qui le tenait, ses dents glissant dans la chair de l'homme jusqu'à ce qu'ils rencontrent un clic audible. William, avec des soubresauts, alla loin de l'enfant en hurlant. Serrant un poing, il en donna un coup à Harry dans le visage, envoyant le petit garçon dans des buissons.

Il resta couché là, de nouveau sidéré, écoutant la conversation des hommes. Il avait l'impression que son corps ne pouvait plus bougé.

_**-«Je suis là, Hairy. »**_

Il pouvait à peine distinguer la forme de sa petite plus petite sœur, Oma à travers les points noirs de sa vision. Il palpa son plexus solaire ainsi que le haut de sa hanche en attendant son agresseur. Quelques secondes plus tard, les buissons se mirent à faire du bruit.

- « J'apprendrai mais … va t'en petit bâtard ! »

- « Mais Will … »

Harry serra ses yeux en les fermant, sentant le mouvement du coup d'Oma. Après 'une collision' et 'un bruit lourd', un cadavre atterrit sur les jambes d'Harry.

Il hurla hystériquement, donnant frénétiquement des coups de pieds pour se dégager du poids, renversant Oma, qui était dessus, par ce fait.

Il y eu un 'pop' sonore mais Harry n'arrivait plus à avoir ne serais ce qu'une pensée raisonnable. Il ne pouvait pas entendre Oma l'appeler, ou voir que William n'était plus une menace. Il savait seulement qu'il devait partir, revenir chez sa mère.

Il se sauva, retournant à son nid, sanglotant et hurlant; il tomba plusieurs fois, s'écorchant inconsciemment ses mains, ses coudes et ses genoux.

Lorsqu' il arriva, Céleste fut choquée par l'aspect de son fils, mais s'enroula néanmoins rapidement autour du garçon, sifflant pour le consoler.

Quelques instants plus tard, une Oma essoufflée se glissa dans le nid racontant tranquillement les événements de l'après-midi à leur mère.

_**-«Mon Hairy, que puis-je faire Hairy ? Que puis-je faire ? »**_ Elle n'attendait pas de réponse, mais le garçon, hystérique, hurla, _**« Je ne veux plus être un humain !»**_

Tout les frères et sœurs d'Harry l'entourèrent, s'installant où ils le pouvaient. Céleste se balança dans les deux sens tandis que le garçon se mettait à chanter : _**« Je ne veux plus être un humain »**_ à plusieurs reprises, des sanglots coupant de temps en temps ses paroles, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe de sommeil, épuisé.

Céleste sortit de sa somnolence lorsqu' à Harry commença à se tordre dans tous les sens. Elle se déplaça, donnant au garçon plus d'espace, puis elle réalisa que le corps de son fils était brûlant. Alarmée elle l'appela, mais n'obtint aucune réponse.

Soudain, il commença à rougeoyer.

Céleste cilla et dans la seconde qui suivit, Harry avait été remplacé par un jeune et beau mâle Syren. Prudemment elle le renifla. Il avait bien l'odeur de son Harry …

Doucement elle le poussa avec le bout de son nez.

_**-« Hairy? »**_

Il grogna et se retourna, déplaçant ainsi plusieurs de ses frères et sœurs qui se réveillèrent. Leur bougonnement se mua en un silence abasourdi lorsqu'ils allèrent près de leur mère et qu'ils virent la transformation.

Céleste le poussa de nouveau.

_**- « Hairy, réveilles-toi, maintenant. »**_

Lentement les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent et Céleste fut heureuse de voir que ses yeux vert émeraude ne s'étaient pas transformés en une couleur argentée.

_**- «Je suis fatigué »,**_ se plaint-il.

_**-« Je sais, Hairy, mais j'aimerais que tu te regarde. »**_

Il la regarda avec incompréhension avant qu'il ne s'observe de bas en haut.

_**-« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne vas p… ? »**_

Céleste remarqua que ses yeux étaient devenus larges lorsqu'il se regarda de nouveau en bas.

_**- « Je suis un Syren ! »**_

Céleste inclina la tête alors que le nid entier s'était remis. Tous ses oisillons convergèrent sur le « garçon », le reniflant et se frottant contre lui. Leur sifflement excité attint des hauteurs jamais entendues depuis la première arrivée d'Harry dans leurs vies.

_**- « Tu es encore plus grand que moi »,**_ s'exclama Scales. Scales était le plus grand des enfants et Céleste savait qu'on le considérerait comme un géant dans leur espèce lorsqu' il sera devenu adulte. En effet, sa taille était grande pour un Syren mais elle l'attribua au fait qu'il était un sorcier au lieu d'un Syren naturel.

Elle devrait s'occuper de l'agrandissement de leur nid. Avec deux grands mâles comme Hairy et Scales ainsi qu'elle-même qui n'était pas petite, ils auraient considérablement besoin de plus d'espace avant que ses bébés n'aillent dehors tout seuls. Pour le moment elle était heureuse d'entendre son petit Hairy rire et jouer avec sa famille.

Céleste laissa le nid à ses exubérants oisillons pour aller chasser. C'était presque l'aube et les oiseaux seraient les plus abondants. Avec sa nouvelle forme Harry serait plus facile à alimenter. Alors qu'il grandissait, la Syren était devenu de plus en plus soucieuse, car il était assez dur de lui trouver la grande quantité de proie mammifère exigée pour un humain en croissance et depuis qu'il était arrivé, cette quantité avait grandie. Cela aurait été trop risqué pour lui de manger des oiseaux, qui étaient la source d'alimentation primaire de Syren. Ce problème n'en serait plus un.

Elle l'avait observé pendant les trois derniers hivers et savait que sa condition humaine lui donnerait la partie de son alimentation que ses frères et sœurs n'avaient pas réussit à lui chasser. Elle avait détesté le besoin qui avait envoyé le garçon dans les poubelles - enlevant les ordures pour avoir des restes- les Syrens et les sorciers étaient de la même façon des chasseurs, pas des charognards et cela la dégoûtait que son oisillon en soit réduit à un tel comportement, mais cela avait été nécessaire.

Cependant, elle avait maintenant un grand fardeau enlevé de ses épaules. Elle était dans ce sentiment lorsqu'elle monta à un arbre pour atteindre la proie. Le fait qu'Harry obtienne sa nourriture n'était plus inquiétant, non, le plus inquiétant était ces gens ou ces sorciers qui essaieraient de lui prendre son oisillon. Maintenant elle pourrait l'aimer comme étant juste un de ses enfant.

Elle attrapa plusieurs oiseaux, qu'elle avait cachés dans le creux d'une branche d'arbre jusqu'à ce qu'elle en ait assez pour son nid. Sa couvée devrait rester près de leur nid pendant quelques jours maintenant que la forêt était remplie de sorciers. Elle s'était presque faite marchée dessus trois fois !

Elle avait en particulier remarqué un sorcier aux cheveux sombre, tout de noir vêtu avec un nez bizarre et un autre sorcier plutôt ridicule paré d'une longue barbe blanche. Ils semblaient diriger l'invasion de sa forêt et lorsqu' elle s'y était de nouveau aventurée dans la soirée, ils cherchaient toujours. Elle ri tranquillement de la futilité de leurs actions.

Pendant une semaine Céleste du tenir ses enfants dans le nid tandis que les sorciers faisaient des ravages dans la forêt. Harry était de nouveau devenu excédé quand il avait entendu parler d'eux et le fait qu'ils soient près, mais la sécurité de sa nouvelle forme a aidé sa famille à le calmer.

Finalement, les sorciers partirent et Céleste put entendre l'énorme soupir de soulagement lorsque ses enfants purent enfin sortir du nid pour jouer et chasser. Elle s'éleva au sommet de l'arbre qui avait couvert leur nid et se dora au soleil. La hauteur de l'arbre lui avait permis de tout écouter et de voir l'allure de la forêt, et elle pouvait tout voir même une mouche voler ce qui lui permettrait de pouvoir agir rapidement si sa famille avait besoin d'aide.

Et elle se dit que franchement, si les Sorciers n'étaient pas partis tous seuls, elle les aurait probablement fait partir elle-même et cela serait devenu un carnage. Être pris au piège dans un petit nid avec sept jeunes Syrens exubérants et un animagus semi hystérique pouvait être possible pour un court laps de temps mais pas pour une semaine! Ce matin, Céleste était très heureuse maintenant qu'elle était tranquille et qu'elle pouvait scruter tranquillement la forêt déserte.

Elle remerciait les Vents de pouvoir respirer un peu maintenant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Snake Boy**

**Titre : ****Snake Boy**

**Auteur:** Random Dispatcher

**Traductrice :** Floralies

**Bêta correctrice :**Melena76

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire de **Random Dispatcher** est basée sur l'univers de « Harry Potter » appartenant à **JK Rowlin**g. Rien ne m'appartient, sauf la traduction.

J'ai tentée de joindre l'auteur, pour avoir l'autorisation de publié cette traduction. N'ayant toujours aucune réponse, je la publie tout de même, si jamais l'auteur s'oppose à sa publication, je retirerai la traduction immédiatement.

Je tiens à remercier Melena76 pour avoir corriger mes fautes d'orthographes et de syntaxe.

J'ai conserver les noms anglais des personnes, des lieux , et autres.

_**Fourchelangue Gras &Italique**_

Langage humain normal

**Chapitre 3**

_Neuf ans après, 16 ans._

_**-« Je serai bientôt tout seul, maman. »**_

_**- « Sottises »**_ siffla-t-elle.

_**-« Oma est la dernière de tes oisillons et elle part aujourd'hui pour se trouver un maître sorcier. Aussitôt qu'elle l'aura fait, tu partiras. »**_

_**- « Hairy, tu es aussi mon oisillon ! »**_

Le garçon Syren, abattu, était allongé dans la saleté de l'entrée du nid, attendant sa sœur qui allait revenir de la chasse.

Comme un pygmée Syren, Oma était incapable de reproduire la voie normale. Céleste ne savait pas tous les détails, seulement qu'Oma devrait devenir l'animal familier d'un Sorcier et que la magie de celui-ci lui permettrait de se diriger de nouveau sans une compagnie masculine.

D'abord elle devrait découvrir un sorcier dont la magie serait compatible avec la sienne et c'était aujourd'hui le jour où elle commençait sa recherche.

Harry soupira de nouveau.

_**- « Quand me laisseras-tu te quitter maman ? »**_

Céleste siffla, en colère et le Syren, choqué, la regarda de ses yeux verts. Sa mère était rarement fâchée et jamais contre lui. Elle ondula à l'extérieur du nid, veillant sur lui alors qu'il la regardait, elle déroula avec indignation son long « corps » et ses ailes de chauves souris blanches comme la neige. Ses ailes miroitaient au soleil, et les plumes de la même couleur couvraient les os de ses ailes délicates qui bougeaient avec agitation.

Harry, craintif la regarda fixement.

_**-« Cesses immédiatement ce comportement ridicule ! De toute façon, tu es mon fils; tu es mon oisillon et comme tel je ne quitterai pas ce nid ou toi jusqu'à ce que tu aies trouvé un compagnon ! »**_

La majestueuse Syren baissa sa tête, triste.

_**- « Ou bien ne veux tu plus de moi pour mère ? »**_

Harry haleta et alla immédiatement vers elle.

_**- « Non ! Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai du tout ! Ce n'est pas ce que je pense! Je t'aime! »**_

Il l'observa alors que ses ailes se rabattaient et se scellaient magiquement à l'intérieur de son corps, laissant seulement derrière, dans la pièce, une douce plume de Scales.

Elle baissa encore plus sa tête, refusant de le regarder,

_**- « Bien, que dois-je penser d'autre ? Tu es couché là, comme ça, et me tu me pose de telles questions blessantes ! »**_

Harry s'enroula fermement autour de la « femme » affligée.

_**-« Je suis désolé maman, vraiment. J'arrêterai de te questionner, je te le jure! »**_

Céleste lui souri et l'animagus remarqua qu'elle semblait un peu trop heureuse d'elle.

_**-« Tu m'as eu, n'est-ce pas maman ? »**_

_**- « Oui, mon cher. Tu te sens mieux ? »**_

Harry rigola :

_**- « Oui, merci »**_

_**- « De rien »**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Snake Boy**

**Titre : ****Snake Boy**

**Auteur:** Random Dispatcher

**Traductrice :** Floralies

**Bêta correctrice :**Melena76

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire de **Random Dispatcher** est basée sur l'univers de « Harry Potter » appartenant à **JK Rowlin**g. Rien ne m'appartient, sauf la traduction.

J'ai tentée de joindre l'auteur, pour avoir l'autorisation de publié cette traduction. N'ayant toujours aucune réponse, je la publie tout de même, si jamais l'auteur s'oppose à sa publication, je retirerai la traduction immédiatement.

Je tiens à remercier Melena76 pour avoir corriger mes fautes d'orthographes et de syntaxe.

J'ai conserver les noms anglais des personnes, des lieux , et autres.

_**Fourchelangue Gras &Italique**_

Langage humain normal

**Chapitre 4**

Oma s'assis en boucle sur un quelconque tas de cochonneries à l'entrée de l'Allée des Embrume. Il y avait beaucoup de sorciers et sorcières qui s'affairaient aux alentours et elle sentait qu'elle n'aurait eu aucuns problèmes à trouver elle-même son compagnon approprié – si elle s'était trouvée là pour ça.

Oh, elle regardait autour au cas où, mais en ce moment, son but était simple : elle devait découvrir pourquoi les sorcier recherchait son Harry. Elle et sa mère en avaient discuté avant qu'elle ne parte. Son frère était un sorcier, et puisque celui-ci avait besoin d'être avec quelqu'un de sa propre espèce alors il devait trouver un compagnon indiqué. Quoique s'il était possible pour un Syren et un sorcier de se reproduire, Oma ne voulait pas le rejeter, il était un très beau spécimen quand on y pensait. Malheureusement aussi loin qu'elle ou sa mère le connaissait, ce n'était pas possible.

Céleste ne serait pas sentie par les Sorciers cherchant Harry s'ils étaient apparus après qu'Oma ai tué celui qui a frappé son frère. Mais se n'était pas l'unique fois où ils avaient fouillé la forêt, cela avait commencé dès son arrivé. Sa mère lui avait fait part de ses entreprises et de ses soupçons avant qu'Oma ait accepté d'exécuter ce voyage. Les sorciers avaient cherchés un garçon appelé Harry Potter et sa description que Céleste avait surprit était celle d'Harry.

Oma ne la connaissait pas mais depuis la première saison où il était avec eux les sorciers l'avaient recherché dans la forêt des Syrens d'au moins douze façons et quasiment une fois par mois. Par chance, Harry avait été maintenu dans le nid avec le reste de la famille car les Syrens étaient trop petits pour vagabonder.

Céleste lui avait confié qu'elle avait presque redonné Harry aux sorciers mais lorsqu' elle les avait regardés fouiller et discuter, pas un seul n'avait mentionné un domicile pour le garçon autre que celui de son oncle et de sa tante. Elle avait aussi sentie que pas un d'eux n'aimait Harry ou ne semblait connaître quelque chose de lui autre que sa description. Ils avaient commenté qu'il devait être trouvé mais pas dis pourquoi. Elle n'avait pas aimé les sentiments qu'elle avait sentis autour d'eux et avait gardé le garçon.

Donc Oma était ici, en train d'essayer de comprendre à travers le bruit des sorciers qui parlaient ce qu'ils disaient. Son plus grand obstacle était qu'elle était loin d'eux et qu'elle ne comprenait pas leur langage. Elle était déjà venue ici au début du mois et ne l'avait toujours pas compris.

Oma siffla de frustration. Sa mère les comprenait, mais elle avait oublié comment on l'apprenait.

Céleste lui avait dit qu'elle avait été le familier d'un sorcier pendant longtemps. Elle était devenue un familier comme une sorte d'alouette apparemment, comme elle était un Syren normal et ne pouvait s'accoupler, pour se reproduire qu'avec un autre Syrens normal.

Un éclat argenté attira ses yeux, finissant sa rêverie, et la petite Syren contempla avec beaucoup de fascination un spectacle. Un jeune sorcier, peut-être du même âge qu'Harry, était en train de marcher dans l'allé bondée. Il portait des robes vertes qui s'accordaient avec l'argenté de ses yeux tel du mercure en fusion. Sa peau et ses cheveux étaient très pales, comme de la neige. Il pourrait avoir été un Syren mais depuis le manque de Scales…

Intriguée, elle suivie attentivement le garçon. Elle passa inaperçu à travers la foule, remerciant son incroyable vitesse et l'humain de ne pas regarder vers le bas. Elle se tapie dans allée et les fosses d'égout, elle l'épia alors qu'il voletait d'un endroit à un autre.

De temps en temps, il tirait un petit objet en argent de sa poche, il l'observait, puis le replaçait. Elle pensait qu'il était un peu après midi lorsqu' il a regardé l'objet et souri fermement. Il remit l'objet dans sa poche puis alla dans une autre allée – celle où elle se trouvait.

Elle essaya de reculer, mais elle ne savait quoi faire et ensuite il fut _là_.

Draco s'arrêta alors qu'il avait posé un pied dans l'allée. Là, à ses pieds se trouvait un serpent blanc comme la neige et aux yeux d'argent qui le regardait, aussi choqué que lui. C'était vraiment un tantinet comique pour lui de voir le choc sur le « visage » d'un serpent, lui qui pensait qu'ils étaient toujours incapables d'émotions.

C'était vraiment un petit serpent, il supposait qu'il ne faisait qu'environ un mètre cinquante de long. Celui-ci le regarda soigneusement de haut en bas, le considérant puis, ensuite, il se glissa prudemment tout près de lui.

Draco resta calme. Il n'avait jamais particulièrement aimé les serpents, préférant les oiseaux de proie dans les volières de son père, mais quelque chose…quelque chose en elle le fascinait. D'une façon ou d'une autre il savait qu'elle était une femelle.

Après avoir flairé l'air autour de lui, elle leva de nouveau les yeux et Draco s'accroupit lentement. Il tendit sa main devant elle et attendit.

De même, lentement, le serpent alla vers l'avant et s'enroula autour de son bras. Il tourna sa tête pour l'observer alors qu'elle remontait vers ses épaules pour s'y installer.

-« Merlin » haleta-t-il, alors qu'il s'appuyait contre le mur de brique de l'allée, la magie déferlant en lui. Quand il se réinstalla de nouveau, il regarda fixement le serpent avec étonnement.

-« Oma, ton nom est Oma », dit-il.

Elle opina royalement de la tête

Draco se senti sourire, un vrai sourire qui était complètement inapproprié en public, mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Il avait son familier et il se sentait juste bien ainsi. Derrière sa tête il pouvait sentir le lien qui s'était formé. Il lui permettait de sentir ce qu'Oma ressentait - et elle se sentait immensément heureuse.

Son père serait aussi heureux. La découverte d'un vrai familier si jeune était rare et Draco serait actuellement le seul étudiant à Hogwarts à en avoir un. Oh le règlement intérieur permettait à tous les étudiants d'apporter leurs prétendus familiers, mais ils étaient juste des animaux de compagnie magiques – on enseignait aux enfants comment se soucier dans leur avenir de leurs familiers, s'ils étaient assez chanceux pour attirer celui.

La pensée de son père fit pousser à Draco un juron. Il regarda sa montre à gousset en même temps qu'il entendit 'le pop', signe qu'un sorcier transplanait dans l'allée. Se retournant soudainement, il se trouva face à face avec l'homme en question.

-« Draco », dit Lucius sèchement.

-« Je suis désolé père, quelque chose… m'est arrivé. »

L'aîné des Malfoy plissa des yeux.

-« Dis mois ce que tu as autour du coup. »

Draco ne pus s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'il caressait doucement la tête du serpent.

-« C'est Oma, mon familier »

Il observa son père redresser sa tête, un petit sourire d'acquiescement apparaissant.

-« Sais-tu quelle espèce de créature est-elle ? », Demanda-t-il.

Draco ferma ses yeux et attendit que les informations viennent à lui. Le lien lui avait implanté les connaissances de base de son familier pour que le Sorcier puisse s'en occupé correctement.

-« Elle est… un Syren…très venimeuse…vraiment rapide »

Ses yeux se rouvrirent rapidement sous le choc,

- « elle a des ailes et peux voler »

-« Intriguant » dit Lucius qui se mit à regarder le serpent et à l'étudier attentivement.

-« Je suis fier de toi mon fils. Viens maintenant. Nous sommes en retard; j'espère avec bon espoir que tu réussiras à…faire oublier à notre hôte de notre retard. »

Draco fut rayonnant de bonheur au compliment de son père puis devint pâle et écœuré, il réapparut rapidement au Manoir Malfoy.

Oma était extasiée. Elle avait non seulement trouvé son Sorcier, mais son plus grand obstacle pour l'étude concernant Harry et ses poursuivants étaient partis. En effet, dès qu'elle s'était liée avec Draco elle avait compris la langue du sorcier, et avait facilement saisi la conversation entre Draco et son père. Maintenant ils allaient rencontrer plus de Sorciers, des puissants en plus, si elle interprétait correctement les sentiments passant à travers le lien.

Avec une petite chance elle aurait son frère en couple vers la fin de la saison!


	5. Chapter 5

**Snake Boy**

**Titre : ****Snake Boy**

**Auteur:** Random Dispatcher

**Traductrice :** Floralies

**Bêta correctrice :**Melena76

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire de **Random Dispatcher** est basée sur l'univers de « Harry Potter » appartenant à **JK Rowlin**g. Rien ne m'appartient, sauf la traduction.

J'ai tentée de joindre l'auteur, pour avoir l'autorisation de publié cette traduction. N'ayant toujours aucune réponse, je la publie tout de même, si jamais l'auteur s'oppose à sa publication, je retirerai la traduction immédiatement.

Je tiens à remercier Melena76 pour avoir corriger mes fautes d'orthographes et de syntaxe.

J'ai conserver les noms anglais des personnes, des lieux , et autres.

_**Fourchelangue Gras &Italique**_

Langage humain normal

**Chapitre 5**

-« Ah Lucius, c'est si agréable de votre part de vous joindre à nous. »

L'aîné des Malfoy ainsi que son fils s'inclinèrent bien bas.

-« Mes excuses, milord, mais mon fils c'est lié avec son familier il y a seulement quelques instants, cela nous a donc inévitablement retardé. »

-« Intéressant. Viens là jeune homme. »

Le seigneur des ténèbres regarda, amusé, le jeune blond approcher. Le garçon avait une parfaite imitation du masque de dédain de son père, mais Tom pouvait voir la peur dans les yeux mercures. Le garçon se courba à nouveau, gardant cette pose jusqu' à ce qu'il le reconnaisse.

- « Draco Malfoy. Ton père m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. »

Le garçon se balança sous les louanges, un petit sourire flottant sur sa pâle physionomie.

-« Raconte-moi ta découverte. »

Tom observa le garçon caresser la tête du serpent. Il fut un peu déconcerté par l'examen minutieux et intense que le serpent faisait de lui.

-«Son nom est Oma, milord. Elle est une Syren – une Syren pygmée- et je l'ai rencontrée de l'autre côté du chemin de traverse sur le côté de la rue. »

- « Une Syren pygmée ? Je suis impressionné Draco. Les Syrens sont des créatures exceptionnellement rares, mais les pygmées apparaissent peut-être une fois tous les deux ou trois cent ans. J'espère que tu apprécies le cadeau que l'on t'a donné. »

Il sourit encore, un petit peu plus décontracté.

-« De ce que j'ai pus apprendre d'elle, Mon seigneur, je doute qu'Oma accepte quoi que ce soit de moins qu'une complète adoration de ma part. »

Tom gloussa. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher; l'héritier des Malfoy était tel un lutin.

_**- « Mes salutations Oma »,**_ siffla-t-il en Fourchelangue. Les yeux de la Syren s'agrandirent un peu.

_**- « Mes salutations, sorcier. »**_

_**- « Tu peux m'appeler Tom. J'espère que tu voudras bien devenir mon amie. »**_

Elle acquiesça.

_**-« Alors Tom, tu es le chef ici ? »**_

_**- « Oui. Et le père de Draco est un de mes plus loyaux et fidèles partisans. Je conseil à ton jeune Sorcier de poursuivre dans ses pas. »**_

_**- « Nous verrons, Tom. »**_

Le lord sombre réfléchi aux implications de ses mots quand il sentit Nagini se glisser sur ses genoux.

_**-« Misérable effrontée »**_ siffla-t-elle à la Syren. _**« Tu devrait t'adresser à mon maître comme à un seigneur ! Toi et ton affreux enfant devraient vous mettre à plat ventre à ses pieds, priant pour vos vies malheureuses. »**_

_**-« Nagini ! » **_Siffla Tom, choqué par le comportement du Cobra.

Oma se cabra.

_**-« Tu ne dois pas parler de Draco de cette manière ! »**_

_**-« Et que dois-je faire te concernant, rustre ? »**_

_**-« Comment ose tu m'appeler rustre, ignorant lézard. »**_

Nagini siffla sous l'injure, déployant son capuchon.

_**- « Les Syrens ne sont les second qu'après les dragons seulement. Même les puissants Basilics me montrent leurs respects à moi et aux miens. Mais tu es trop ignorante pour savoir quoi que ce soit d'autre que la façon de grincer comme la souris pathétique tu es ! »**_

Tom tenta d'agripper le cobra, mais elle sauta sur le garçon et le Syren.

Draco trébucha en arrière tandis qu'Oma sortait ses ailes dans les airs.

_**-« Tu vas trop loin souris, tu as menacée mon sorcier et tu vas mourir ! »**_

Nagini s'enroula et frappa mais Oma l'esquiva avec facilité, elle rie à cette tentative.

Tom regardait le conflit avec horreur mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour le stopper. Il savait qu'Oma avait désiré laisser passer les insultes bien qu'elle ait été dans ses droits de frapper le cobra à la minute où Nagini était entrée dans la pièce et avait refuser de donner sa révérence. Elle était partie trop loin en sautant sur Draco, et Tom savait qu'il était sur le point de perdre son amie de longue date.

Oma plana, raillant le cobra. Nagini frappait de nouveaux, allant près d'elle, quand le Syren battit ses ailes de façon à donner un petit coup au milieu de l'air, ses canines s'enfoncèrent vivement derrière le capuchon déployé, envoyant profondément son venin dans le système sanguin du cobra.

Et puis ce fut terminé. Son compagnon des trente dernières années était couché à ses pieds, mort.

Draco tomba à genoux, prenant son petit Syren contre son estomac. Il s'inclina bien bas par dessus sur elle, cachant le serpent et bégayant ses excuses.

Tom regarda autour de soi la salle du trône et vit la crainte, et dans le cas de Lucius la terreur, écrite si clairement sur les visages.

Il se mit debout et Draco devint silencieux. La pièce entière était mortellement calme alors que le Lord Sombre allait vers le bas du trône prendre le cadavre de Nagini pour le mettre dessus.

-« Ce n'est pas grave Draco, Lucius. Oma n'est pas fautive. En fait elle l'aurait plutôt pardonnée. Nagini a choisi le combat et t'a menacé Draco…Je dois te demander pardon jeune Malfoy. J'aurais dû me rendre compte que l'instabilité de Nagini pourrais mener à quelque chose comme cela et l'en empêcher. J'essayerai de corriger cette entorse à l'honneur faite à votre famille. Vous étiez des invités dans ma maison et mon familier…»

Tom s'arrêta. Le vide derrière sa tête où le lien avec Nagini avait été lui faisait mal. Son corps entier lui faisait mal.

-« Si vous pouviez m'excuser messieurs. »

L'assemblée de « mangemorts », comme ils avaient été appelés, inclina la tête et Tom essaya d'ignorer leurs expressions de crainte et d'incertitude. Il détestait cela aussi, détestait ce qui lui avait été fait et ce qu'il avait à son tour fait à ses disciples. Ces hommes l'avaient aimé, une fois, regagner leur confiance prendrait une longue période de temps, si cela même était possible maintenant.

Il alla dans ses appartements, le corps du cobra bercé dans ses bras et son Maître des Potions, Severus Snape, le suivit silencieusement.

-« Dois-je appeler Poppy, mon seigneur ? » Lui demanda tranquillement l'homme sévère.

-« Pourquoi devrions nous faire cela Severus ? »

-« Je suis désolé Tom. Perdre un familier n'est pas quelque chose de facile même dans les meilleures circonstances, ce qui ne fut certainement pas le cas.»

Le Seigneur sombre soupira et se plaça machinalement au milieu de la chambre, se sentant perdu et pas qu'un petit peu effrayé. Il était peu familier avec de tels sentiments et était mal équipé pour traiter avec eux.

Severus Snape épia anxieusement son Lord. C'était une délicate période pour le sorcier et une telle perte pouvait détruire tous les progrès qu'ils avaient faits pendant les années précédentes.

Etant donné son indécision, Severus fit venir paisiblement un elfe de maison. Il disparût après la réception des instructions chuchotées et réapparu quelques minutes plus tard avec ce qui ressemblait à une boite de chapeau.

Le Maître des potions pris la boite, renvoya l'elfe et alla près de la petite table à manger qui se trouvait à côté de la cheminée

-« Venez Tom, j'ai quelque chose pour vous. »

Tom se troubla, la confusion sur son visage s'effaça pour devenir blanc. Severus se maudis dans un souffle alors qu'il avait ouvert la boite. Tom n'avait pas eu un de ses épisodes catatonique depuis presque six mois et s'il avait celui-ci maintenant, après un tel traumatisme, il ne pourrait plus se réveillé de nouveau.

De la boîte il tira une urne noire lourdement taillée de marbre avec un couvercle également taillé et le plaça doucement sur la table. Une petite étincelle d'intérêt s'alluma dans les yeux bruns de Tom faisant soupirer de soulagement l'autre homme.

-« C'est très beau Severus, où donc l'as-tu trouvé ? »

-« Je l'ai trouvé par hasard l'année dernière en Egypte. C'est un bocal funéraire, généralement utilisé pour les familiers félin, mais celui-ci à la taille d'un serpent. Le vendeur m'a dit que quand les restes sont placés à l'intérieur, une miniature de la créature apparaîtra à la base du bocal. Il sera comme une sorte de portrait sorcier sauf qu'il sera plus petit, il aura toutes les mémoires de l'animal jusqu'a sa mort. La miniature sera capable de se déplacer partout dans le bocal, mais pas d'en sortir. »

Tom caressa amoureusement l'urne et ses hiéroglyphes.

-« Cela à dû coûter une fortune. »

Severus renifla.

-« Pas le moins du monde. Apparemment comme beaucoup de sorciers ne peuvent pas parler à leurs animaux de compagnie comme vous le pouvez, ils ne voient pas la nécessitée d'en avoir un item. Je pense que j'ai fait une excellente affaire. » Il leva les yeux et vit son ami l'étudier.

-« Pourquoi ? »

Severus baissa les yeux.

-« Quand vous avez commencé à vous sentir mieux il est devenu évident que Nagini, elle ne l'était pas. J'ai redouté sa mort qui était inévitable et ce qu'elle vous ferait .J'ai pensé que cela pourrait vous aider. »

Le seigneur Sombre acquiesça de la tête et fit un petit sourire. Il enleva le couvercle, mit la queue de Nagini dans l'ouverture et lentement baissa le reste de son corps alors que la magie de la petite urne accommoda sa longueur de huit pieds. Il embrassa le sommet de sa tête avant de la passer entièrement dans la fiole et de fermer le couvercle. L'urne se mit à briller d'une lumière noire et ensuite, comme promis, une réplique de deux pouces de son familier apparu à sa base.

_**-« Bonjour Nagini, »**_ Siffla-t-il au serpent de marbre.

_**-« Mes salutations, Milord, » **_répondit-elle

_**-« Tu m'as manquée »**_

Elle acquiesça.

_**-« Je suis désolée que ma maladie nous y ai amené, mon Tom. »**_

Il sourit tristement.

_**-« Cela faisait longtemps que ne tu ne m'avais plus appelée comme cela. »**_

_**-« Je pense que l'urne à autorisé ma mémoire d'avant la maladie à venir à l'intérieur. Tu sais que je t'aime, ne t'en fais pas Tom, même quand je n'étais pas moi-même et que je ne pouvais pas te le dire. »**_

_**- « Oui, ma Nagini, je sais. »**_

Il se frotta les mains sur ses yeux.

_**-« Je pense que je vais me reposer. »**_

Le petit serpent acquiesça et s'enroula autour d'elle même.

_**-« Bien sur. Je voudrais que tu aille mieux de nouveaux et que tu nous venges. »**_

Tom sourit encore alors que la Nagini miniature se tint immobile, apparaissant comme rien plus qu'une autre sculpture sur l'urne.

Severus resta silencieux durant tous l'échange, écoutant avec satisfaction les tons affectueux des deux autres.

-« Tu n'a aucune idée de ce que cela signifie pour moi Severus, » dit son Lord, se déplaçant à travers la chambre et plaçant l'urne sur sa table à côté du lit. Il s'assit sur le lit et regarda avec lassitude ses pieds.

Severus le suivit rapidement et se mis à genoux aux pieds de l'homme, lui ôtant ses bottines et chaussettes.

-« Tu n'as pas à faire ça… » Protesta le seigneur noir

-« Chut Tom, vous récupérez toujours et devez vous reposer. Qu'est-ce que dirait Nagini ? »

Tom bougonna du traitement comme un infirme et dit ensuite :

-« Il semble que l'urne lui a redonné sa santé mentale d'avant. Ce sera un grand réconfort de lui parlé comme je l'étais habitué. »

Tom se mit debout et Severus l'aida à enlever ses robes.

-« Elle m'a demandé de la venger. »

Le Maître de Potion se figea.

-« De Draco ? »

- « Non, aucunement Severus. Dumbledore était celui qui se mettait en travers de notre chemin et c'est Dumbledore qui payera - pour tous ses péchés. »

Severus tira les couvertures et Tom se mis lentement à l'intérieur.

Après s'être installé confortablement dans le grand lit, Tom appela Lucius et Draco.

Les blonds le saluèrent et il fut heureux de voir que la crainte était partie. Lucius paraissait soucieux tandis que Draco avait l'air désorienté. Oma, elle, semblait s'être endormi autour du cou du garçon.

-« Comment va votre recherche Lucius ? »

-« Nous venons de commencer à lancer le « _corpus inquisito_ » dans la forêt de Blackstone Mon Lord…mais rien n'a été trouvé. »

-« Je suppose que se sont de bonnes nouvelles. Je ne pense pas vraiment qu'il est mort, je ne crois pas que j'aurais été capable de me remettre s'il l'était, mais pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas le trouver ? Pourquoi ai-je une telle certitude qu'il est à Blackstone ? »

_**-« Blackstone ? "**_ siffla Oma, levant sa tête_**. « En quoi Blackstone vous intéresse ? »**_

_**-« La connais-tu un peu Syren ? »**_ demanda Tom.

_**- « J'ai grandi là-bas. »**_

Tom se pencha en avant anxieusement.

_**-« Peut-être peux-tu m'aider alors, nous avons cherché un garçon, le même âge que ton Draco, il a seulement des cheveux plus sombres et des yeux verts. Son nom est Harry Potter et nous pensons qu'il peut se cacher dans la forêt. »**_

En un clin d' œil, Oma abandonna l'épaule de Draco et ondula vers le Dark Lord. Severus se leva, pensant qu'elle projetait d'attaquer mais Tom aida Oma en levant une main alors qu'elle allait parler.

_**-« Pourquoi cherchez-vous ce garçon Tom, et de quoi se cacherait-il ? »**_

Le Maître des Potions observa Tom penser et savait qu'il devait être très prudent dans ce qu'il allait dire à la dangereuse créature devant lui.

_**-« Je sais que ses parents ont été tués et que sa famille chez qui il a été envoyé étaient très cruels envers lui. Ils l'ont abandonné dans cette forêt quand il était un très petit garçon. Je veux le trouver parce que…parce qu'il est mon compagnon. »**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Snake Boy**

**Titre : ****Snake Boy**

**Auteur:** Random Dispatcher

**Traductrice :** Floralies

**Bêta correctrice :**Melena76

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire de **Random Dispatcher** est basée sur l'univers de « Harry Potter » appartenant à **JK Rowlin**g. Rien ne m'appartient, sauf la traduction.

J'ai tentée de joindre l'auteur, pour avoir l'autorisation de publié cette traduction. N'ayant toujours aucune réponse, je la publie tout de même, si jamais l'auteur s'oppose à sa publication, je retirerai la traduction immédiatement.

Je tiens à remercier Melena76 pour avoir corriger mes fautes d'orthographes et de syntaxe.

J'ai conserver les noms anglais des personnes, des lieux , et autres.

_**Fourchelangue Gras &Italique**_

Langage humain normal

**Chapitre 6**

Six mois avaient passé depuis qu'Oma avait trouvé son sorcier et elle manquait horriblement. Il avait cherché à être cette personne pour elle mais leurs magies ne concordaient pas.

Il restait allongé dans l'arbre, imperturbable, à se morfondre au dessus du nid. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il n'avait été seul que pendant quelques minutes lors des onze derniers hivers. Parfois, il avait eu envie de solitude ; comment aurait-il pu en être autrement avec sept autre frères et sœurs ainsi qu'une mère hyper protectrice. Cependant, six mois avec seulement cette maman couveuse c'était un peu et même beaucoup trop à son avis.

Il aurait donné son aile droite pour que Scales ou une autre personne tentent de le faire descendre de cet arbre. Il admettait que Scales et sa mère étaient les seuls assez grand pour le faire, et elle se permettait le jeu un temps ou deux.

Il soupira. Il devrait retourner dans le nid, car il faisait vraiment froid. Puisqu' il n'était pas un vrai serpent il pouvait rester dans le froid beaucoup plus longtemps mais il avait toujours des limites. Il y avait environ deux pieds de neige sur le terrain et il avait déploré sa solitude pendant plus d'une heure.

Glissant en bas l'arbre, il se prépara lui-même pour l'inévitable coup de langue qu'il était sur le point recevoir et le probable coup de queue; et si Céleste était très ennuyée peut-être même un coup d'aile.

En entrant dans le nid, il rampa vers sa mère contrariée.

_**-« As-tu fini ton petit jeu d'apitoiement ? »**_

_**-« Oui maman. »**_

Elle rit sous cape à son ton timide.

_**- « J'ai une surprise pour toi. »**_

_**- « Ah ? »**_

_**- « Salut mon frère ! »**_

La tête délicate d'Oma surgit de derrière la queue enroulée de sa mère.

_**-« Tu es de retour ! »**_

_**- « Je t'avais dit que je reviendrais, malheureux. »**_

Harry se jeta sur les deux « femmes » en riant, et s'enroula autour d'elle.

_**-« Tu m'as tellement manquée ! »**_

_**- « Toi aussi »**_

_**- « Et as-tu trouvé ton sorcier ? »**_

_**- « Bien sur ! »**_

_**- « Vraiment? Si rapidement ? Puis-je le rencontrer ? »**_

_**- « Oui, oui, et …oui. »**_

_**- « Vraiment ? » **_demanda-t-il de nouveau, se tournant vers sa mère pour avoir confirmation.

_**-« Oui, mon Hairy. Je voudrais que nous voyions ce Draco dont Oma m'a à peu près tout dit, et ce Tom. »**_

_**-« Tom ?"**_ Demanda Harry.

_**-« Oui. Oma m'a dit qu'il te ressemblait de beaucoup de façons, Hairy. Il est un fourchelangue; seulement le deuxième dont j'ai entendu parler depuis les deux cents derniers hivers. »**_

_**-« Les deux cent… Quoi ? Mais quel âge as-tu maman ? »**_ Questionna Oma.

_**-« Deux cents hivers et deux lunes, bien sur. »**_

_**-Bien sur »**_ Marmonnèrent les deux enfants à l'unisson.

_**- « Ainsi, pourquoi veut-tu que je rencontre ce Tom, maman ? »**_

_**-« Tu as besoin d'un compagnon, mon Hairy, et ce Sorcier a déjà une chose importante en commun avec toi. Peut-être trouvera tu d'autres choses que tu aimeras en lui. »**_

_**-« Un sorcier peut-il s'unir avec un autre sorcier ? Ils ne sont pas obligés d'avoir de femmes ? » **_Demanda Harry.

_**-« C'est tout à fait commun pour deux Sorciers de construire un nid ensemble. Parfois les femmes nicheront avec d'autres femmes aussi, mais moins souvent. Dans le monde sorcier, il y a beaucoup plus de mâles que de femmes. »**_

_**-« Et ils peuvent toujours avoir des oisillons ? Vous savez que je veux beaucoup d'oisillons. »**_

_**-« Oui Hairy, »**_ répondit Oma. _**« Je ne sais pas exactement comment ils font mais ils peuvent avoir des oisillons. En fait, il y a quelques Sorciers avec de tels nids que Tom visite fréquemment. Vous pourrez les rencontrer eux et leurs oisillons. »**_

Harry était toujours inquiet de tout cela.

_**-« Bien, si tu en es sûre j'irai. Mais je ne peux pas promettre d'aimer ce Tom ou un autre Sorcier à ce sujet, d' accord ? »**_

_**-« Bien sur »**_ Siffla Céleste, _**« Bien sur ».**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Snake Boy**

**Titre : ****Snake Boy**

**Auteur:** Random Dispatcher

**Traductrice :** Floralies

**Bêta correctrice :**Melena76

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire de **Random Dispatcher** est basée sur l'univers de « Harry Potter » appartenant à **JK Rowlin**g. Rien ne m'appartient, sauf la traduction.

J'ai tentée de joindre l'auteur, pour avoir l'autorisation de publié cette traduction. N'ayant toujours aucune réponse, je la publie tout de même, si jamais l'auteur s'oppose à sa publication, je retirerai la traduction immédiatement.

Je tiens à remercier Melena76 pour avoir corriger mes fautes d'orthographes et de syntaxe.

J'ai conserver les noms anglais des personnes, des lieux , et autres.

_**Fourchelangue Gras &Italique**_

Langage humain normal

**Chapitre 7**

Tom tapota impatiemment de ses doigts les accoudoirs de son trône. Les Malfoy devaient arriver dans quelques minutes. Lucius lui dirait avec regret qu'il n'avait pas constaté quoi que ce soit concernant Harry et ensuite, alors que Draco s'assiérait tranquillement Tom interrogerait son familier.

Oma le rendait petit à petit fou – d'ailleurs, il pensait qu'il le serait dans une petite vingtaine d'années. La Syren lui posait des questions sur les sorciers en général, sur Harry Potter en particulier et sur la guerre se déroulant dans leur monde en éludant habilement ses propres questions.

Elle lui donnait des indices par bribes, sous forme de sous-entendus, mais rien qui lui permette de travailler avec, ni même qui prouvait qu'elle savait quoique ce soit, mis à part les lueurs dans ses yeux et son propre instinct.

La porte de la sale du trône s'ouvrit mais au lieu des Malfoy, un assez gros Syren entra, glissant royalement à l'intérieur de la chambre. Sachant que quelque chose d'important allait se passer, Tom se leva et se courba.

_**- « Je suis Céleste, la mère d'Oma. »**_

Tom se redressa.

_**-« Bienvenue dans ma maison, grande Lady (Ndt : Great Lady), vous m'honorez énormément de votre présence ».**_

Se dodelinant de nouveau elle s'enroula sur elle-même tandis que le Lord sombre réclamait son siège.

_**-« Je sais que vous avez cherché un garçon dans ma forêt il y a quelques années. »**_

Tom se pencha en avant,

_**-« Oui, grande Lady. Pouvez m'apprendre quelque chose sur lui. »**_

_**-« Il est vivant et en sécurité. »**_

Le Lord sombre frémit de soulagement. Il était toujours ainsi lorsque la porte de la salle du trône s'ouvrit une seconde fois laissant passer les hommes Malfoy, Oma et un troisième Syren de la taille de Céleste.

_**-« Mon fils… Frost… souhaite apprendre les manières des sorciers. Il peut-être considéré comme un familier convenable ».**_

Harry hocha sa tête à l'utilisation de son faux nom ; son vrai nom donnerait trop de soupçons même dans sa forme de Syren.

_**-« Frost et moi passerons une lune en cette place. Vous ne devez nous défendre aucune partie de ce nid, ni essayer de nous duper ou de nous éviter. Si vous quittez le nid vous devrez nous en informer et vous ne devrez pas nous empêcher de vous accompagner si nous en décidons ainsi. À la fin de notre séjour nous irons voir Harry et lui parlerons de séjourner ici. Ce sera alors sa décision de rejoindre le monde sorcier ou de rester en fuite. Si vous ne vous soumettez pas à mes termes nous partirons immédiatement et vous ne trouverez jamais où est la cachette du garçon.»**_

Céleste qui s'était apaisée après avoir posé son ultimatum, l'observa et attendit.

D'abord, Tom se senti en colère, une colère dévorante.

_' Comment osait-elle ? COMMENT OSAIT-ELLE! '_ Les accoudoirs de son trône grincèrent sous ses mains, ses articulations devinrent blanches à cause de sa tension. La forte envie d'envoyer un doloris à ce serpent insolent était presque accablante.

Une main tenant un liquide coloré saisi son épaule et Tom exhala longuement, fermant brièvement ses yeux en essayant de refouler ses émotions. Quand la dernière de ses fortes envies d'homicide passa il rouvrit ses yeux et bu rapidement la tasse d'eau que Séverus lui remis et qui, le connaissant était mélangée à un faible calmant.

_**-« Je vous accueille dans ma maison, grande lady, et je tenterais de vous prouver mes bonnes intentions. C'est également un honneur d'éduquer votre fils sur les sorciers. »**_

Céleste inclina sa tête,

_**-« Nous vous remercions, Tom.»**_

Le Lord sombre se leva et approcha le mâle Syren.

_**-« Mes salutations, Frost. »**_

_**- « Mes salutations, Tom. »**_

Parvenant en bas de son trône, le sorcier tendit son bras vers le serpent et patientât.

Frost huma l'air autour du sorcier avant de s'enrouler autour du bras présenté et de s'installer sur l'épaule du sorcier.

Tom ressentit le flot de sa magie et il bascula à la renverse sur le trône.

Il entendit Rogue s'écrier mais il ne pouvait pas lui répondre, se rattrapant à la sensation de sa magie.

Ayant été lié avec Nagini toutes ces années, il y avait bien eu des événements mémorables mais ce n'était rien d'aussi agréable. Le lien explosa au-delà de sa conscience, liant son esprit en feu avec la conscience de Frost et maintenant le serpent était _à lui_. C'était enivrant, mais dans sa condition de santé actuelle c'était également épuisant.

Il sentit Frost glisser au sol quand Séverus et Lucius vinrent l'aider à s'ôter du trône et à pratiquement le ramener dans sa chambre. Il pouvait à peine garder les yeux ouverts alors que les deux hommes le déshabillaient promptement.

Tom voulut protester quand Lucius le souleva et le plaça doucement dans le lit mais il n'avait plus assez d'énergie pour cela. Il eut juste conscience de Frost qui le rejoignait dans le lit puis ce fut le néant.


	8. Chapter 8

**Snake Boy**

**Titre : ****Snake Boy**

**Auteur:** Random Dispatcher

**Traductrice :** Floralies

**Bêta correctrice :**Melena76

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire de **Random Dispatcher** est basée sur l'univers de « Harry Potter » appartenant à **JK Rowlin**g. Rien ne m'appartient, sauf la traduction.

J'ai tentée de joindre l'auteur, pour avoir l'autorisation de publié cette traduction. N'ayant toujours aucune réponse, je la publie tout de même, si jamais l'auteur s'oppose à sa publication, je retirerai la traduction immédiatement.

Je tiens à remercier Melena76 pour avoir corriger mes fautes d'orthographes et de syntaxe.

J'ai conserver les noms anglais des personnes, des lieux , et autres.

_**Fourchelangue Gras &Italique**_

Langage humain normal

**Chapitre 8**

Tom ouvrit lentement ses yeux et plongea dans le regard vert de son nouveau familier qui le fixait.

_**- « Bonjour, Frost »,**_ le salua t-il doucement.

_**- « Bonjour, Tom. T'es-tu assez reposé ? »,**_ S'enquit le Syren.

_**- « J'ai assez dormi, mais j'ai le sentiment que je resterais dans ce lit pour le reste de la journée, peu importe ce que je dise. »**_

_**- « Pourquoi ? »**_

_**- «Parce que Rogue, le sorcier aux cheveux noirs d'hier»,**_ Frost lui fit signe de continuer, _**« S'est occupé de moi depuis ma maladie et est plutôt surprotecteur. Honnêtement, entre lui et Poppy c'est étonnant que je n'aie pas été enfermé dans ce lit durant les cinq dernières années! »**_

_**-« Qu'est-ce qui vous a rendu malade ? »**_

_**-« Cela, mon jeune ami, est une longue histoire et j'ai le sentiment que Severus est sur le point de fondre sur nous … »**_

Effectivement, les portes de la chambre s'ouvrirent et Severus 'fondit' sur les « deux siffleurs », ses robes tournoyant derrière lui. Tom lança un regard qui tue à son familier en roulant des yeux, provoquant de la part de Frost un sifflement de rire idiot.

-« Bonjour Tom! Je crois que vous vous êtes ré-épuisés tout seul et effrayé complètement tous vos loyaux disciples. Ou préférez-vous plutôt que j'invite Dumbledore pour le thé et ainsi nous résoudrons tout aujourd'hui, humm ? »

-« Dois-je comprendre que vous vous êtes inquiété pour moi Severus ? »

Le Maître des potions renifla.

-« Inquiété ? Pourquoi me serais-je inquiété ? Juste parce que vous allez au bout de vous-même jusqu'à vous écrouler ? Pourquoi me serais-je inquiété ? Juste parce que vous négligez tous ce que Poppy vous a dis ? Alors pourquoi donc me serais-je inquiété ? »

-« Severus… »

-« Non, Tom! Vous ne me tapoterez pas sur la tête et me renverrez. Je vous considère comme un ami et je ne m'assiérais pas oisivement alors que vous vous dirigez vers la tombe - de manière permanente cette fois. »

Le Magicien était debout au milieu de la chambre à coucher de Tom, les bras croisés. Sa tête tournée montrant seulement son profil à l'homme dans le lit, sa poitrine se soulevant de colère.

Tom s'assit.

-« Severus… Je suis vraiment désolé de vous mettre dans cet état, pour tous vous mettre comme ça. Ce que j'ai fait hier était nécessaire mon ami. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que si nous ne trouvons pas le garçon, tous nos efforts auront été vains. »

Le jeune homme baissa les épaules mais ne fit pas face à son ami.

-« J'espère que ce si vous avez appris quoi que ce soit cela, valait votre écroulement » se moqua-t-il.

-« Il est vivant. »

La tête de Séverus se redressa brusquement et ses yeux noirs rencontrèrent ceux du brun.

-« Quoi ? »

-« Il est vivant et apparemment sain et sauf, et si je réussis à convaincre les Syrens de mes bonnes intentions, ils essaieront de le persuader de venir chez moi. »

Severus ferma les yeux, et il fit courir sa main sur son visage pâle. Un petit sourire apparut quand il rouvrit ses yeux.

-« Combien de temps de temps séjourneront-ils ici? »

-« Ils resteront un mois et alors ils iront le voir. Trente jours Severus… c'est pour bientôt. »


	9. Chapter 9

**Snake Boy**

**Titre : ****Snake Boy**

**Auteur:** Random Dispatcher

**Traductrice :** Floralies

**Bêta correctrice :**Melena76

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire de **Random Dispatcher** est basée sur l'univers de « Harry Potter » appartenant à **JK Rowlin**g. Rien ne m'appartient, sauf la traduction.

J'ai tentée de joindre l'auteur, pour avoir l'autorisation de publié cette traduction. N'ayant toujours aucune réponse, je la publie tout de même, si jamais l'auteur s'oppose à sa publication, je retirerai la traduction immédiatement.

Je tiens à remercier Melena76 pour avoir corriger mes fautes d'orthographes et de syntaxe.

J'ai conserver les noms anglais des personnes, des lieux , et autres.

_**Fourchelangue Gras &Italique**_

Langage humain normal

**Chapitre 9**

Après avoir mangé son petit déjeuner sous l'œil attentif de Severus et avoir pris ses potions quotidiennes, Tom se rallongea sur ses oreillers.

_**-« Tu es terriblement tranquille Frost, tu va bien ? »**_

_**-« Oui Tom. Ton ami semblait très fâché contre toi. »**_

_**-« Un peu, mais il était surtout extrêmement inquiet. Tu n'as pas compris ce qu'il disait ? »**_

_**-« Non. »**_

_**-«Mince. Quand je me suis lié avec mon dernier familier, ma magie lui a permis de comprendre l'anglais et je sais Oma pouvait également comprendre l'anglais après la liaison. »**_

Frost cligna seulement des yeux.

_**-« Tu vas me dire maintenant ce qui t'a fait tomber malade, Tom ? »**_

_**-« Tu es curieux n'est-ce pas ? Je peux te raconter la petite histoire. Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'étais d'un homme politique occupé. » **_Aux regards interrogatifs de Frost il clarifia,_** « j'ai voulu être l'un des magiciens qui régissent tous les nids de sorciers. »**_

_**-« Ah. »**_

_**-« De toute façon, mes idées n'étaient pas bien reçues ou modérément et je me suis fait quelques ennemis, l'un d'entre eux étant Albus Dumbledore. »**_

Tom nota que l'extrémité de la queue de Frost était étendue au-dessus de sa cuisse et qu'il caressait inconsciemment celle-ci de sa main gauche. Il songea à s'arrêter mais il ne pouvait s'y résigner. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir eu cette envie de toucher Nagini.

_**-« Dumbledore était juste un professeur à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie, mais il venait d'une très puissante famille de sang pur et avait de nombreuses relations. Il avait l'habitude d'utiliser son influence pour contrer mon travail et me diffamer. J'avais gagné mes propres soutient, des gens qui ont su la vérité et pas la version erronée qu'il répandait, mais il est parvenu à leurs salir leurs réputations aussi bien que la mienne.**_

_**Il a obtenu mon renvoi du ministère et de la société mais j'ai refusé d'abandonner. J'ai su que les choses devaient changer ainsi je me suis déplacé dans les coulisses. J'ai rencontré des sorciers, en partie trouvé par mes défenseurs, et de plus en plus convaincus à m'écouter. »**_

Tom fit une pause, et il prit un verre d'eau glacé vitaminé posé sur sa table de chevet.

_**-« D'un autre côté, Dumbledore avait défait le dernier grand mage noir, Grindelwald, ce qui est l'une des raisons qu'il avait tellement de pouvoir politique. Il était un héros et je n'étais personne, un orphelin au sang-mêlé; puissant magiquement mais toujours personne. Mais les gens m'écoutaient toujours et pendant que le nombre de mes défenseurs se développait, Dumbledore a imaginé un plan pour se débarrasser de moi et pour appuyer sa puissance sur le monde sorcier.**_

_**Quand j'ai eu vingt-cinq ans, il est venu chez moi pour me proposer de travailler ensemble « Marchons sur le même chemin grâce à un compromis ' m'a-t-il dit, et cela jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse être seul avec moi. Alors il m'a maudit - une malédiction créée par la famille Dumbledore et inconnue des autres. »**_

_**-« Et il t'a fait du mal ? »**_ s'enquit Frost.

Tom rit tristement. _**« Pour ainsi dire, il m'a rendu fou. Il m'a transformé en fou sanguinaire dont la seule ambition était d'assurer une emprise sur le monde sorcier en usant d'une manière « nécessaire ». J'ai torturé et j'ai tué… »**_

Sa voix se brisa et il reprit une autre boisson minérale pour qu'elle redevienne normale.

_**-« La malédiction était lente, afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons et mes disciples commencèrent peu à peu à faire des massacres et des tortures. Ils n'ont pas réalisé que quelque chose clochait jusqu'à ce qu'il ait été trop tard. J'étais trop puissant pour qu'ils s'échappent et d'ici là leurs propres crimes les ont empêchés de se tourner vers le ministère pour demander de l'aide.**_

_**Je suis devenu le nouveau seigneur noir et Dumbledore a employé son statut et la crainte du monde sorcier pour devenir directeur de Poudlard. De là il pouvait toucher les vies de chaque famille sorcières de Grande-Bretagne. Il a commencé à complimenter ses élèves dès la première année, recevant ainsi leur confiance et appui, leur inculquant ses propres idéaux. Il utilisait son image de vieil homme inoffensif pour éteindre n'importe quel soupçon où l'on pouvait penser qu'il faisait du mal et de sa réputation en tant que héros pour garder les rênes du pouvoir en dehors de l'école. Je sais que le ministre lui envoie tous les jours des hiboux pour être conseillé.**_

_**Mais alors quelque chose s'est produit. Les incursions faites par le seigneur foncé ont commencé à ralentir et à réduire en sauvagerie. J'allais mieux, la malédiction perdait de son effet ; quelque chose qui apparemment ne s'était jamais produite avant d'après ce que j'ai appris. Dumbledore a fait des recherches et a découvert ce qui s'était produit. »**_

_**-« Et c'était quoi? »**_

_**-« Mon compagnon d'âme était né. Il était puissant et il fallait qu'il soit proche pour que son influence soit si profonde. Ainsi Dumbledore a fait des recherches et a trouvé l'enfant. Il aurait très bien pu tuer le bébé, mais s'il pouvait s'arranger pour que le seigneur foncé le fasse, ce serait beaucoup mieux. Ainsi il a conspiré, inventé puis m'à fait trouver une fausse prophétie. La prophétie déclarait qu'un enfant né à une certaine date me détruirait. »**_

Frost rampa sur ses genoux et Tom plongea son regard dans les yeux de son familier, tandis qu'il lui parlait en frottant toujours doucement sa queue. Pour une raison inconnue, le contact avec le Syren réduisait sa peine provoquée par ces souvenirs.

_**-« Bien sur, quand j'ai entendu la prophétie, tous les progrès que j'avais accompli ont volé en éclat. J'étais livide et décidé à détruire l'enfant avant qu'il ne puisse grandir et me défier. »**_

_**-« Et après ? »**_

_**-«Dumbledore avait un espion dans mes rangs que je ne connaissais pas et l'homme à découvert sans problème le lieux où habitait l'enfant. Son histoire était très convaincante. Je suis donc allé dans sa maison et j'ai tué James et Lily Potter.»**_

Frost siffla mais Tom continuait à parler comme s'il était en transe.

_**-«Je me souviens de moi, debout à coté du berceau d'Harry en train de le regarder. Il me fixait de ses magnifiques yeux verts et il souriait. Il levait ses petites mains vers moi comme s'il me connaissait… Une partie de moi hurlait que je ne devais pas faire ça, que c'était mauvais mais la malédiction… la malédiction était le carburant de ma démence jusqu' à « enrager » mon opinion, et enflammer par là même ma dernière parcelle de raison. Donc j'ai jeté le sort de la mort.»**_

Frost était silencieux et Tom poussa un rire étranglé.

_**-« C'est amusant d'un coté, car tout cela était le plan de Dumbledore mais il a oublié un seul petit détail. »**_

_**-«Lequel ?»**_ Demanda le Syren doucement.

_**-«Une âme-sœur ne peut pas tuer son autre moitié – c'est impossible. Donc, le sort à rebondit, blessant le front d'Harry et anéantissant mais sans me tuer entièrement. Il a été considéré comme le sauveur du monde sorcier, le garçon-qui-à-survécu et durant dix ans mon esprit fou errait, mettant en place ma revanche. Je devais posséder des animaux et quelques personnes à la volonté faible pour garder des forces.**_

_**Il y a cinq ans j'ai possédé un sorcier nommé Quirrel qui était un professeur à Poudlard. Je l'ai utilisé pour voler la pierre philosophale de Dumbledore qui à pu me fortifier, même plus qu'avant. Mon plus fidèle serviteur -mon ami- Severus, m'aida à fuir l'école avec la pierre quand le directeur tua Quirrel.**_

_**Il arriva aussi à cesser la malédiction et à régénérer mon corps –un assez beau corps, je dois dire. Mais je suis encore faible, passer tant d'années sans forme physique en plus d'être maudit… et puis la rigueur pour chasser la malédiction et pour obtenir un corps. C'est seulement cette année que beaucoup de mes serviteurs devinrent conscient de mon retour. J'avais été lentement à les amener ici pour voir que je n'étais plus le monstre que j'avais été.»**_

_**-« Et cet Harry ? »**_

_**-« Harry…Harry fut confié à la famille de sa mère – des moldus. Ces personnes »,**_ il cracha se mot, _**« affamèrent et abusèrent le garçon pendant trois années avant de décider qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être embêtés par lui plus longtemps et ils l'abandonnèrent dans une forêt. La seule bonne chose qu'a faite Dumbledore fut de les jeter pour le reste de leur vie à Azkaban. Je crois qu'ils avaient un fils qui fut adopté par un cracmol … je dois vérifier cela. Harry devrait vouloir retrouver son cousin ».**_

Frost semblai être un peu les yeux grands ouverts. _**« Harry est ton compagnon ? »**_

_**-« Oui. Oma ne te l'as pas dit ? »**_

Le Syren secoua la tête.

_**-« C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de le trouver. Je veux l'aimer, le protéger. Que Merlin l'aide si Dumbledore le retrouve en premier ! Je veux passer le reste de ma vie à me faire pardonner pour la mort de ses parents et les abus qu'il à subit plus tard. Par tous les Saints ! Il a grandit tout seul dans une forêt ! »**_

Frost fixa le sorcier pendant un moment puis il glissa sur ses épaules.

_**-« Il n'était pas seul »,**_ siffla-t-il, _**«Céleste l'a élevé comme si c'était un de ses enfants. Il a été aimé et bien soigné.»**_

Le lord sombre leva la tête et regarda son familier avec incrédulité.

_**-« Vraiment ? »**_

Frost acquiesça.

_**-« Je peux vous affirmer qu'il a été heureux. »**_

_**-« Veux-tu bien me parler de lui ? »**_

_**-« Oui. »**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Snake Boy**

**Titre : ****Snake Boy**

**Auteur:** Random Dispatcher

**Traductrice :** Floralies

**Bêta correctrice :**Melena76

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire de **Random Dispatcher** est basée sur l'univers de « Harry Potter » appartenant à **JK Rowlin**g. Rien ne m'appartient, sauf la traduction.

J'ai tentée de joindre l'auteur, pour avoir l'autorisation de publié cette traduction. N'ayant toujours aucune réponse, je la publie tout de même, si jamais l'auteur s'oppose à sa publication, je retirerai la traduction immédiatement.

Je tiens à remercier Melena76 pour avoir corriger mes fautes d'orthographes et de syntaxe.

J'ai conserver les noms anglais des personnes, des lieux , et autres.

_**Fourchelangue Gras &Italique**_

Langage humain normal

**Chapitre 10**

Le mois de la visite de Céleste et de Frost fut pour le moins qu'on puisse dire mouvementé. Tom le considérait encore comme une visite – ou comme une inspection, cela dépendait des jours – car pour tous, le Syren mâle était son familier, il pouvait encore partir. Le lien entre eux existerait toujours mais Frost n'était pas contraint de rester.

Céleste semblait prise d'un intérêt extrême pour Severus, au grand damne de son ami. Elle continuait à siffler quelque chose à propos de son nez. Le maître des potions souffrait actuellement d'une petite phobie des serpents et c'était une preuve de son amitié que l'homme se contraigne de lui-même à rester dans la maison avec deux gros spécimens.

Frost d'un autre côté était absolument fasciné par les enfants. Beaucoup de mangemorts avaient des enfants – Tom essayait de défendre les grandes familles au lieu de la mentalité d'un héritier unique que beaucoup de familles sorcières avaient - et il encourageait la présence des enfants dans le manoir.

Le Syren semblait particulièrement apprécier les trois petites filles d'Avery. Le sorcier s'était secrètement marié à un moldu et Avery était actuellement enceint de leur quatrième enfant. Au début, la famille avait été effrayée par le gros serpent mais après que Tom ai traduit quelques questions à la famille et les réponses pour le Syren, ils s'entendirent très bien. Les filles convainquirent le Syren de jouer à chat ensemble, ses ailes ajoutant une nouvelle dimension au jeu. Cela dura quelques temps mais par moment, Frost restait sur les genoux d'un Avery très enceint puis il passait les heures suivantes à réfléchir sur ses sentiments concernant la grossesse.

Apparemment le plus grand souhait du Syren était d'avoir un très grand nid avec beaucoup d'oisillons. Tom disait en plaisantant que Frost avait l'intention de sortir l'espèce des Syrens de l'extinction à lui tout seul et à cela le serpent lui répondait par une impressionnante moue.

Quand il n'était pas en train de jouer avec les enfants ou d'essayer de monter sur les genoux d'Avery, le Syren parlait avec Tom de l'enfance d'Harry. Beaucoup des histoires étaient heureuses mais vers la fin du mois Frost lui confia les événements proches du kidnapping.

Tom était déchiré entre colère et tristesse en pensant à son âme sœur. Et même le Syren semblait éperdu par les événements qui c'étaient déroulés longtemps avant. Finalement le serpent se calmait et reprenait son histoire.

Lors du dernier jour de leur visite, Snape rentra dans leur chambre. Tom posa le livre qu'il était en train de lire à Frost.

-« Oui Severus ? »

-« Lucius est dans la salle du trône. La patrouille de Blackstone a trouvé quelque chose… d'intéressant. »

Tom haussa ses sourcils mais s'assit puis se dirigea vers la sale du trône, le Syren sur son épaule.

En entrant dans la salle il aperçu un homme en haillon, la tête inclinée, à genoux entre deux jeunes mangemorts. Lucius était debout derrière les trois, la baguette tirée.

Le Lord sombre s'assit sur son trône.

- « Que m'as-tu amené, Lucius ? »

-« Sirius Black, » Siffla Severus.

-« Snivellus ! » chantonna Black.

Ses paupières lourdes comme s'il était ivre et il se balançait d'un coté à l'autre.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas Snivellus, Lunard ne peut pas t'attraper. Le sais-tu ? Ils sont tous morts. »

Tom lança un regard en direction de son ami et le trouva plus pâle que d'habitude. Sirius Black s'était échappé de la prison d'Azkaban trois ans plus tôt après avoir été jeté en prison pendant douze ans. Un tel exploit ne s'était jamais produit auparavant et ne s'était jamais reproduit depuis, mais vu la façon dont il parlait, Tom supposait que l'homme avait été incapable d'échapper à la folie que la prison était connue pour insuffler.

-« Que faisiez-vous dans la forêt de Blackstone, Mr black ? » Demanda Tom.

-« Je cherchais à être proche de mon filleul, proche d'Harry. »

-« «Et que savez-vous sur Harry ? »

- « Eh bien il est mort n'est ce pas ? Dumbledore dit qu'il est mort et si Dumbledore dit que quelqu'un est mort c'est qu'il l'a probablement tué. Tous morts… tous morts. »

Lucius relâcha son emprise et l'ex condamné tomba en avant.

De faibles sanglots purent se faire entendre.

-« Mon petit Cornedrue. Ce vieux batard a tué mon petit cornedrue. »

Sirius chuta en avant, s'effondrant faiblement. Il se roula en boule sur le sol.

_**-« Qui est-ce, Tom ? »**_ Questionna Frost.

_**-« Son nom est Sirius Black. Il dit qu'il est le parrain d'Harry. »**_

Frost le regarda, intrigué par ce terme.

_**-« Lorsque les parents d'Harry furent tués, il aurait du être confié à la garde de cet homme. C'est apparemment ce que voulaient les Potter et il croit que le garçon est mort. »**_

Les yeux du Syren s'ouvrirent en grand.

_**-« Il est le chef de famille d'Harry ? »**_

Au signe de tête de Tom, le Syren se mit en mouvement sur le plancher. Quand il fut à quelques pieds du fugitif, il y eu un flash lumineux et le Lord Sombre vit le dos d'une personne aux cheveux noirs qui traînait sur le sol. Il n'y avait plus de signe du Syren.

Tom sauta sur ses pieds, dégainant sa baguette, tout comme le reste des mangemorts présent qui pointèrent leur baguette vers la personne. Il bougea à travers la pièce pour pouvoir observer le visage alors que celui-ci se penchait sur le corps inconscient de Black.

C'était un adolescent à la peau pure et sans tâche d'une grande blancheur. Il était complètement nu. Il regarda le garçon se pencher et caresser silencieusement le front de Black. Les yeux de Black s'ouvrirent et se fixèrent lentement sur le visage.

-« Cornedrue? »

Black leva la main et toucha la joue pâle au dessus de lui.

-« Tes yeux… » Murmura Black d'une voix rauque, « les yeux de Lily. »

Soudain, le condamné s'assit et tira le garçon dans ses bras.

-« Harry ! Mon mini Cornedrue ! »

Tom tomba à genoux lorsqu'il aperçut la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front du garçon. Il sentit la main de Sévérus sur son épaule alors qu'il regardait Sirius Black le bercer en sanglotant, serrant l'âme-sœur du Lord noir entre ses bras flétris.


	11. Chapter 11

**Snake Boy**

**Titre : ****Snake Boy**

**Auteur:** Random Dispatcher

**Traductrice :** Floralies

**Bêta correctrice :**Melena76

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire de **Random Dispatcher** est basée sur l'univers de « Harry Potter » appartenant à **JK Rowlin**g. Rien ne m'appartient, sauf la traduction.

J'ai tentée de joindre l'auteur, pour avoir l'autorisation de publié cette traduction. N'ayant toujours aucune réponse, je la publie tout de même, si jamais l'auteur s'oppose à sa publication, je retirerai la traduction immédiatement.

Je tiens à remercier Melena76 pour avoir corriger mes fautes d'orthographes et de syntaxe.

J'ai conserver les noms anglais des personnes, des lieux , et autres.

_**Fourchelangue Gras &Italique**_

Langage humain normal

**Chapitre 11**

Une heure plus tard Tom arpentait le vestibule devant une de ses chambres ; de temps en temps il s'arrêterait et regarderait la porte, tordant ses mains, avant de reprendre sa marche. Snape appuyait contre le mur l'observé, l'amusement planait sur son visage.

-« Que vais-je lui dire ? » Se demanda-t-il finalement.

-« J'ose dire qu'il ne se souciera pas ce que vous direz. Arpenter ce couloir ne servira à rien. »

-« Vous avez raison naturellement. »

-« Naturellement. Et en outre, si le garçon ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec vous, il serait parti ce soir sans jamais rien vous dire. »

-« C'est il montré juste à cause de Black ? »

Snape renifla.

-« Vous avez rencontré Céleste et Oma, corrects ? Et de ce que vous avez dit du garçon en tant que Frost, elles pouvaient avoir le chien et le garçon avec personne autour d'eux cela étant plus sages. Harry _a choisi_ de se montrer qu'à vous et vous agissez comme un idiot. »

Tom s'arrêta brutalement de marcher.

-« Un idiot ? »

Snape souri d'un air affecté.

-« Très certainement un idiot. »

Tom « humma » avec dégoût et entra dans sa chambre.

En attendant Draco n'avait pas eu une bonne journée. Il était seul dans le domaine familial ayant été prié de rester là à cause de son père qui devait rester au Manoir Riddle pour surveiller un certain captif. Il aimait bien Tom, vraiment, mais la plus part du temps l'homme parlait avec Oma et puisque Draco ne pouvait pas parler Fourchelangue, il s'ennuyait vraiment.

-« Par l'enfer que c'est il produit ? » Se demanda t'il, se tournant de tout les côtés tout en s'examinant dans un miroir qui descendait jusqu'au sol.

Il s'admirait dans son nouvel ensemble de robes longues quand il éternua. Maintenant il se trouvait sur une pile chiffonnée de l'ensemble de robes longues qu'il essayait. Il s'était transformé en serpent.

_**-« Draco ? C'est toi mon Draco ? »**_

Le sorcier confus se tourna mais vit seulement Oma.

_**-« Qui est là ? »**_ Appela-t-il.

_**-« Je suis seule ici, mon Draco. »**_

Draco cligna des yeux, se rendant compte peu sous le choc que c'était en effet Oma qui lui parlait. Apparemment il comprenait maintenant la langue des serpents.

_**-« Oma ? »**_

_**-« Oui, mon Draco. »**_

_**-« Je me suis transformé en serpent. »**_

_**-« J'avais remarqué. Et en un spécimen très beau, aussi. »**_

Draco penchât sa tête timidement. Ce n'était pas un des ses flagorneurs l'adulant qui le suivait à l'école et il n'était pas habitué à avoir de compliment honnêtes de n'importe qui pas même de ses parents.

_**-« Savez-vous quel genre de serpent je suis ? Mon père aimera ce développement ; Je n'ai jamais eu une formation pour devenir d'Animagus. »**_

_**-« Tu es un Roi Serpent. Je dirais un albinos mais tu as gardé ta couleur d'œil normale. »**_

Draco se tourna de nouveau vers le miroir et admira les zébrures jaune-clair qui parcourait son corps blanc.

_**-« Suis-je venimeux ? »**_

_**-« Non. Les humains aiment garder le Roi Serpent comme animal de compagnie. »**_

_**-« Quoi ? »**_ Siffla Draco, exaspéré.

_**-« C'est parque qu'ils sont assez placide. J'ai rencontré plusieurs Rois Serpents et je les ai tous aimés. Ils sont les plus populaires parmi la cour des serpents. »**_

_**-« Les serpents ont une cour ? »**_

_**-« Naturellement. »**_

Draco se rapprocha plus près du Syren.

_**-« Oma ? Quel est ce parfum merveilleux ? »**_

_**-« C'est la saison des chaleurs pour moi. »**_

Lentement il s'entortilla avec elle.

_**-« Vraiment ? »**_

_**-« Ouiiiii… »**_

Tom trouva Harry perché sur une des chaises posé devant la cheminée ou un feu brûlait. Le jeune homme balançait ses pieds dans le vide comme s'il était un enfant de cinq, sa tête était baissée et il était toujours entièrement nu.

-« Bonjour Harry, » Indiqua Tom doucement, seulement à quelques pas de lui.

Le jeune sorcier se figea. Après un moment il pivota sa tête pour regarder le seigneur des ténèbres qui ne put contenir un halètement de surprise. Il était trop loin dans la salle du trône pour le voir, mais les yeux verts d'Harry étaient encore fendus, comme quand il était sous sa forme de Syren. L'effet était effrayant.

-« Bonjour Tom, » Répondit il.

Tom se déplaça avec précaution vers la chaise en vis-à-vis du jeune homme et s'assit. Harry ne se déplaça pas mais observa attentivement, ses dents mordillant d'inquiétude sa lèvre inférieure.

-« Vous voulez me dire quelque chose Tom, » Demanda Harry, -« Voulez-vous encore de moi comme compagnon ? »

Le seigneur de ténèbres souri face à la tonalité incertaine. Harry était plutôt irrésistible quand il était timide et réservé.

-« Plus que tout autre chose en ce monde Harry. Je pense que la vraie question est, cependant, vous voulez être le compagnon de l'homme qui a tué vos parents ? » Il souleva une main avant que Harry puisse répondre. -« Je veux que vous réfléchissiez réellement à cela – un dois réaliser cela ne pourra être défait. En tuant vos parents j'étais indirectement responsable de l'abus que vous avez souffert chez les Dursley et de leur abandon. C'est ma faute si vous avez passé les douze dernières années comme un Syren. »

Le front d'Harry se rida.

-« Vous avez dit que quand vous avez tué mes parents que vous étiez – malade maudit et pas dans votre état normal – vous ne mentiez pas. Je pouvais sentir la vérité de vos propos. Vous avez également dit que nous sommes censés être ensemble et notre magie nous a déjà liés ensemble. Tout me dirige vers vous et je serais stupide d'ignorer ceci. Je souhaite m'unir et vous êtes celui qui m'est destiné, aussi unissons-nous. »

Tom était stupéfié par le caractère raisonnable d'Harry. Malgré tout les scénarios qu'il avait prévu, cette acceptation calme n'était pas l'un d'entre eux. La dernière phrase d'Harry le pénétra finalement et le fit aussi sortir de ses pensées.

-« Quoi ? Maintenant ? »

Harry se leva et pris la main de Tom le tirant vers le lit.

-« Il est plus que temps, mon Tom. »

Draco étendu sur le bord du lit paressant, appréciant une grasse mâtiné au chaud. Il flottait dans la pénombre, confortablement installé rien à ce moment là importait

Le jeune sorcier fronça les sourcils quand il sentit un mouvement pénétrait son cocon. Il pouvait entendre des sifflements. Quelque chose lui rappelant un souvenir mais il ne voulait pas émerger du cambouis somnolent qui avait envahi son cerveau.

Il y eut un léger mouvement derrière lui.

Gémissant il parvint à se retourner, les yeux toujours fermés. Il se sentait comme une chocogrenouille fondue. Il n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir être aussi calme, aussi détendu. Mais quelque chose flottait au fond de son cerveau le faisant se tendre. Il pouvait sentir la panique mais il n'y avait rien qui puisse le faire paniquer. Alors le blond se rendit compte que ce n'était pas lui qui paniquait – c'était plus comme s'il savait que quelqu'un d'autre paniquait.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand quand il commença à paniquer.

Il y avait une fille dans son lit, une fille _nue_ dans son lit. Il cligna des yeux pendant qu'elle tournait sa petite carrure vers lui. Il y avait une femme nue dans son lit, il se répétait. Sa peau et ses cheveux étaient parfaitement blancs, la faisant ressemblait à une belle statue découpée dans d'une pièce de marbre. Elle avait des yeux d'argent liquide avec des pupilles noires fendues. Là ces yeux l'hypnotisèrent elle avait de grands yeux grands ouverts emplis de crainte et remplis de larmes.

Draco secoua la tête et il se rendait finalement compte qu'il entendait sa respiration haletante. Alors il fit le rapport.

-« Oma ? »


	12. Chapter 12

**Snake Boy**

**Titre : ****Snake Boy**

**Auteur:** Random Dispatcher

**Traductrice :** Floralies

**Bêta correctrice :**Melena76

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire de **Random Dispatcher** est basée sur l'univers de « Harry Potter » appartenant à **JK Rowlin**g. Rien ne m'appartient, sauf la traduction.

J'ai tentée de joindre l'auteur, pour avoir l'autorisation de publié cette traduction. N'ayant toujours aucune réponse, je la publie tout de même, si jamais l'auteur s'oppose à sa publication, je retirerai la traduction immédiatement.

Je tiens à remercier Melena76 pour avoir corriger mes fautes d'orthographes et de syntaxe.

J'ai conserver les noms anglais des personnes, des lieux , et autres.

_**Fourchelangue Gras &Italique**_

Langage humain normal

**Chapitre 12**

Harry se réveilla avec un « Umph » pendant que son corps était secoué de tout les côté avec des sifflements hystériques qui était lançait sur son torse.

_**-« Hairy! Ah, mon Hairy, je remercie les vents de t'avoir trouvé ! Tu dois m'aider ! Quelque chose de terrible s'est produit ! »**_

Le jeune sorcier cligna des yeux encore endormis Il vit son compagnon, observer la scène, appuyé sur la tête de lit, une main sur sa baguette magique.

_**-« Ce n'est rien Oma, je suis sûr que nous pourrons solutionner le problème quel qu'il soit, » **_Siffla Harry.

Tom semblait surpris et Harry cligna des yeux. Il réalisa alors qu'il ne tenait pas une Syren. En regardant vers elle il vit une jeune fille dans des ses bras.

_**-« Oma ? »**_

_**-« Oui Hairy, c'est moi ! N'est-ce-pas terrible ? Stp aide-moi ! »**_

Harry regarda Tom lançant un appel muet.

-« Draco, disparait va chercher Severus et assure-toi qu'il apporte Céleste avec lui. »

Harry ne réalisa pas que Malfoy était dans la chambre était dans la chambre jusqu'à ce qu'il réponde au seigneur des ténèbres.

-« Oui monsieur. »

Harry frotta les cheveux de sa sœur, chantonnant doucement.

Severus apparu seulement quelques minutes plus tard, courant en attachant sa robe de chambre. Draco et Céleste le suivaient de près.

_**-« Mère, » **_Siffla Harry,_** « Oma est devenue humaine ! »**_

Céleste serpenta sur le lit, la langue entrant et sortant rapidement.

_**-« Dis-moi ce qui s'est produit, fille. »**_

_**-« Mon Draco s'est changé en Roi Serpent. Il ne sait pas comment cela c'est produit. Nous nous sommes unis et quand je me suis réveillé ce matin j'étais comme ceci ! Que c'est il passé Mère ? Arrêtez cela ! »**_

Harry frottais le dos de la fille éperdue.

Tom entendis ses mots puis se tourna vers un Draco remuant et un Severus déconcerté.

-« Que c'est il produit Tom ? Qui est cette fille ? »

-« Elle est apparemment Oma devenu humaine d'une façon ou d'une autre. Draco, parle-moi des événements d'hier. »

Draco devint très intéressé par le bout de ses chaussures.

-« J'étais au manoir essayant quelques nouvelles robes longues que ma mère m'avait amené. »

Snape renifla entraînant Draco à lancer à son parrain un regard belliqueux.

-« En fait, monsieur, j'ai éternué et me suis transformé en serpent. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est produit et tandis que j'essayais de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, Oma m'a parlé. Elle m'a dit que j'étais un Roi Serpent. Il y avait un étrange parfum dans l'air et J… J… Oma m'a indiqué qu'elle était dans sa période de chaleur et… et… »

-« C'est bien, mon garçon. » Indiqua Tom doucement, « je me suis moi-même déjà retrouvé dans une situation semblable une fois ou deux. Il est très difficile commander ses instincts lors des premières transformations Animagus. »

Draco semblait dubitatif.

-« Fais- moi confiance Draco ; quatre sorciers Animagus sur cinq font fait la même chose même si peu l'admettent. »

Draco hocha la tête et se racla la gorge puis continua.

-« Ce matin je me suis réveillé en sentant de la panique venir par notre lien. J'ai trouvé Oma transformée en fille. Cela m'a pris quelques minutes pour le réaliser et Oma était paniquée. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre alors je l'ai apportée ici, mon seigneur. J'ai pensé que vous pourriez savoir ce qui s'était produit. »

Draco observait le jeune homme dans le lit du seigneur des ténèbres curieusement mais gardant son calme tandis que Tom, Céleste, Oma et le garçon sifflaient entre eux.

Avec les cajoleries de son frère et de sa mère, Severus eu la permission d'Oma de l'examiner et de lancer des quelques sortilèges de diagnostic de base. Après il fit la même chose sur Harry.

-« De ce que je peux dire Tom, » Commença Severus, « ils sont parfaitement sains et parfaitement humains. Ils ont toutes les deux gardés leurs yeux de Syren et Harry a une longue, mince lanière d'écailles sous chaque épaules. Les traits d'Harry sont expliqués simplement, ils sont dus à un effet secondaire causé par une trop longue période sous sa forme d'Animagus trop longue. Mais Oma… Oma est-elle réellement l'enfant de Céleste ? Elle n'est pas une sorcière se cachant ou n'importe quoi d'autre ? »

Tom conféra avec Céleste et puis se tourna de nouveau vers Snape et Draco.

-« Oma est bien une enfant de la chair de Céleste. Elle dit qu'elle est une Syren-pygmée, le plus rare de tous les serpents, Oma a besoin de l'aide d'un sorcier pour se reproduire mais elle ne sait pas de quel aide elle a besoin. »

-« Je dirais que c'est notre réponse, » Réfléchi Snape.

-« Je vais appeler Poppy un peu plus tard ce matin pour lancer un sortilège de dépistage précoce sur la fille ; J'ai besoin de son avis sur l'état de Black de toute façon. Draco, je vous suggère de prendre la future Mme Malfoy et de la mener dans une chambre d'invité ainsi vous deux pourrez discuter. Un des elfes de maison obtiendra de l'habillement tandis que nous attendrons Madame Pomfrey et votre père. »

-« M m- m-… mon père… pourquoi ? »

Tom observa son ami lançant un regard perçant vers Draco.

-« Oma est très probablement enceinte de votre enfant. Nous serons sûrs un peu plus tard. Si elle l'est, vous serez naturellement mariés. »

-« Ma-Ma-Mai… »

Le seigneur des ténèbres n'avait jamais vu un Malfoy aussi déconcerté.

-« Vous vous inquiétez d'Oma, » Demanda Severus.

-« O-Oui. »

-« Vous préféreriez épouser Mlle. Parkinson ? »

-« Non ! »

-« Avez-vous développé une affection pour quelqu'un ? »

-« N-personne. »

-« Bien alors il n'y a aucun problème, » Snape lança un regard meurtrier au garçon bégayant.

-« Mais-mais elle est un serpent, » Protesta t'il faiblement.

-« Non Draco, elle est être magique. Pensez à cela comme une liaison avec un Veela. »

-« Un Veela ? »

-« Oui garçon. » Soupira Snape. « Maintenant pars. Vous pouvez commencer à lui enseigner quelques rudiments de notre langue pendant que nous attendons, peut-être comment dire votre nom, ou le sien. »

Draco inclina la tête, regardant la jeune fille choqué mais se rapprocha du lit. Il tendit sa main et après une conversation sifflée avec sa mère et son frère ; Oma pris sa main et suivi le blond hors de la chambre. Céleste les suivi silencieusement.

Severus frotta ses mains sur son visage.

-« Si vous m'excuserez Tom, Harry ; Je vais vérifier Black et puis aller chercher Poppy et Lucius. »

Le maître de potion parti tranquillement de la chambre.

Harry tourna ses yeux verts clair vers son compagnon et siffla, « bien voila qui est intéressant n'est-ce pas? »


	13. Chapter 13

**Snake Boy**

**Titre : ****Snake Boy**

**Auteur:** Random Dispatcher

**Traductrice :** Floralies

**Bêta correctrice :**Melena76

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire de **Random Dispatcher** est basée sur l'univers de « Harry Potter » appartenant à **JK Rowlin**g. Rien ne m'appartient, sauf la traduction.

J'ai tentée de joindre l'auteur, pour avoir l'autorisation de publié cette traduction. N'ayant toujours aucune réponse, je la publie tout de même, si jamais l'auteur s'oppose à sa publication, je retirerai la traduction immédiatement.

Je tiens à remercier Melena76 pour avoir corriger mes fautes d'orthographes et de syntaxe.

J'ai conserver les noms anglais des personnes, des lieux , et autres.

_**Fourchelangue Gras &Italique**_

Langage humain normal

**Chapitre 13**

Sirius Black était encore inconscient dans la petite infirmerie du manoir Riddle aussi Severus pu retourner dans ses appartements pour finir de s'habiller. Lui, ainsi que les Malfoy et Poppy avaient des appartements privés tandis que les autres Death Eaters restés dans les diverses chambres d'invités quand ils devaient prolonger leurs visites.

Un coup de sa baguette magique sur l'amulette autour de son cou envoya un signal à Poppy lui indiquant qu'elle était nécessaire au manoir. La Médi-Sorcière avait rejoint le seigneur des ténèbres seulement six mois après sa résurrection. Jusqu'alors elle avait été un supporteur aveugle de Dumbledore jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait attrapé l'homme essayant de violer un étudiant à moitié-vampire dans son infirmerie.

Le vieil imbécile avait inventé un certain conte comme quoi le garçon avait essayé de l'attaquer, et Poppy avait fait semblant de le croire alors qu'elle envoyait secrètement un hibou aux parents du garçon pour l'enlever de l'école. Après la femme perdu avait cherché Severus et ils avaient discuté des ses doutes et des ses soupçons. Par la suite le maître de potions l'avait amené avec lui pour l'aider à guérir le « Voldemort » nouvellement réincarné.

Poppy avait tout naturellement doutée au début, Severus réfléchi car il approchait de la suite des Malfoy, particulièrement avec sa folie, son comportement violent et erratique que Tom avaient eu pendant plusieurs jours mais elle avait persévéré. Il savait que la seule raison pour laquelle son ami était sain et encore en vie sur cette terre était uniquement du à la seule raison son ami était toujours parmi la terre de la vie était dû seulement à la compétence et de la détermination de Poppy Pomfrey.

Lucius répondit à sa porte dans sa robe de chambre, bien qu'il soit toujours parvenu à rester impeccablement toiletté et imperturbable.

-« Bonjour Severus. »

-« Bonjour Lucius. Tom et moi avons besoin de votre présence à l'infirmerie. Draco a eu… un effet secondaire inattendu de la liaison avec son familier. »

Le changement du blond était effrayant.

-« Va-t-il bien Sev ? Dites-moi ce qui est arrivé à mon dragon ! »

Snape mis rapidement une main sur l'épaule de l'homme agité.

-« Il va bien Lucius ; il va très bien. Il est peu un nerveux au sujet de votre réaction, mais il n'est pas blessé et il est entier. »

Lucius soupira et se retourna un peu plus tranquille. Il senti que Severus pénétra dans la chambre. Le maitre de potion se posa dans une chaise à bras près du feu froid tandis que Lucius commençait à mettre ses vêtements.

-« Dites-moi. »

-« Apparemment Draco a gagné la capacité d'être un Animagus de – d'Oma un serpent Animagus. »

-« Excellent. »

Snape pu presque entendre le sourire affecté dans la voix de l'homme.

-« Apparemment Draco est tombé sous les charmes féminins d'Oma. »

Il entendit la pause de Lucius et puis –

-« Bien c'est une chose qui se passe de temps en temps. »

-« Oui, Tom a rassuré le garçon. Le problème, cependant, est qu'Oma est une Syren-pygmée et après leur indiscrétion, elle s'est transformée en femme. Je théorise que la transformation est due au fait qu'elle est enceinte de l'enfant de Draco, mais naturellement nous ne serons certain de cela qu'après l'arrivé de Poppy. »

Severus attendit un moment et il entendit le -« boum » de Lucius tombant sur le sol évanouit. Le maître des potions souri.

-« Lucius, vous êtes si prévisible. »


	14. Chapter 14

**Snake Boy**

**Titre : ****Snake Boy**

**Auteur:** Random Dispatcher

**Traductrice :** Floralies

**Bêta correctrice :**Melena76

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire de **Random Dispatcher** est basée sur l'univers de « Harry Potter » appartenant à **JK Rowlin**g. Rien ne m'appartient, sauf la traduction.

J'ai tentée de joindre l'auteur, pour avoir l'autorisation de publié cette traduction. N'ayant toujours aucune réponse, je la publie tout de même, si jamais l'auteur s'oppose à sa publication, je retirerai la traduction immédiatement.

Je tiens à remercier Melena76 pour avoir corriger mes fautes d'orthographes et de syntaxe.

J'ai conserver les noms anglais des personnes, des lieux , et autres.

_**Fourchelangue Gras &Italique**_

Langage humain normal

**Chapitre 14**

Après un rapide _Enervate_, Lucius et Severus allèrent vers l'infirmerie où Poppy était déjà arrivée et avait confirmé la grossesse d'Oma. Tom servait avec bonté de traducteur entre la fille et les Malfoy tandis que la Médi-Sorcière continuait des scans sur Harry.

Après confirmation des résultats de Severus, elle se tourna vers Black.

L'ex-détenu souffrait d'une anémie prolongée et de déshydratation, pour ne pas mentionner l'épuisement. Il avait de nombreuses lacérations et abrasions, beaucoup étaient infectées. Il avait de grave gelure sur les mains, les pieds et le visage ainsi qu'un début de pneumonie.

Severus lui avait administré des potions et des sortilèges de soins dont il était capable, il y avait passé la nuit passée. Poppy semblait satisfaite avec les progrès de Black et après avoir lancé des sortilèges curatifs d'un plus haut niveau, elle remit à Severus une liste de potions à administrer à l'homme dès qu'il le pourrait.

-« Bien je pars messieurs, c'est Gryffindor contre Slytherin aujourd'hui et je dois préparer l'infirmerie pour eux. »

-« Toujours à couteau tiré, hein ? » Demanda Severus.

-« Vous savez que cela ne changera jamais Sev. Il est bien mieux que Draco soit partis mais Weasley sent la nécessité de frapper n'importe quel Slytherin et avec l'appui de Dumbledore. »

-« Comment Sinistra manipule t'elle cela ? »

-« Du mieux qu'elle peut avec le vieil homme manœuvrant contre elle à chaque fois. Cette petite bête s'enroule sur tout ce qu'il peut une détention sur cinq qu'elle donne est contrée par Dumbledore. Elle ne sera jamais un aussi bon chef de maison que toi Sev. »

Le maître de potion hocha la tête tristement. Il s'était retiré de l'enseignement un an après la résurrection de Tom, en apparence pour des raisons de santé, mais en vérité pour pouvoir surveiller le seigneur des ténèbres plus efficacement.

Pendant l'une de ses crises Tom s'était échappé de ses appartements fortement protéger et il avait réussi à esquiver les elfes de maison, utilisant la cheminé pour aller dans les appartements de Severus à Hogwarts. Severus était en classe aussi il n'en sut rien, l'homme fou avait été sans surveillance durant deux heures, avait rodé dans l'école.

Pendant ce temps, Tom était parvenu à libérer le basilic emprisonné dans la chambre des secrets et commencer un règne de terreur de trois mois. Dumbledore avait utilisé la présence de basilic pour effrayer plusieurs étudiants « indésirables » de l'école, à savoir demi-sang et des muggle-borns.

Ironiquement ce fut une mudblood, Hermione Granger, qui découvrit que le monstre était un basilic et comment il parcourait l'école. Quand personne ne voulut la croire elle avait recherché la chambre des secrets et avait confronté la bête quand elle émergea à nouveau. La deuxième année avait fait aussi bien qu'elle avait put et parvint à blesser mortellement la créature avant de s'évanouir à cause de ses blessures.

Ron Weasley trouva la sorcière sans connaissance et le serpent immobile. L'arrogante tête rouge inventa alors une fable où il s'attirait tout le mérite réduisant le rôle et l'action d'Hermione et prenant toute la gloire. À la fin, l'histoire que le garçon avait tant transformé que le rôle d'Hermione était celui d'une personne qui avait presque faillit mourir par besoin de se montrer alors que lui l'avait sauvée.

La pauvre fille fut transférée dans une école de magie américaine dès qu'elle put quitter l'infirmerie. Elle avait été une épine dans son pied mais elle était aussi une jeune fille brillante et charitable. Il espérait que sa nouvelle école lui ferait oublier Hogwarts.

Snape cligna des yeux. L'infirmerie c'était vidé tandis qu'il se perdait dans ses souvenirs. Notant qu'il était le milieu de l'après-midi, il se leva et déshabilla Black. L'homme était dégoûtant et les sortilèges de nettoyage ne pouvaient pas faire plus.

Il souffla un bon coup. Savoir que l'homme avais été affamé et le voir était deux choses entièrement différentes. Il pensait pouvoir compter chaque os et il y avait des cicatrices partout. La peau noire était décorée par divers symboles que Severus traçât de ses longs doigts. L'ex-détenu devait être allé à voir un nécromancien ; les glyphes étaient des sortilèges démoniaques. Il pouvait en identifier quelque uns ; comme un pour empêcher la détection de sa magie, ou un pour ne pas être remarqué. Il n'avait aucune idée ce qu'étaient les autres.

Doucement il massât ses mains et ses pieds, soulagés de voir la chair noire revenir à une couleur rose saine. Il fut heureux de voir qu'il ne serait pas forcé d'amputer une main ou un pied et se surprenant lui même. Cet homme avait essayé de le tuer. Cet homme, dont la chair nue s'étendaient devant lui tellement faible et sans défense sous ses mains, avait fait de ses sept années en tant qu'étudiant à Hogwarts un enfer vivant avec les moqueries, les bagarres, et les blagues humiliantes.

Sirius était un fidèle de Dumbledore en tout point mais il avait apparemment tué son « ami » Peter Pettigrew et un certain nombre de muggles dans une rue passante. Il devait avoir découvert que Peter était celui qui avait indiqué l'endroit où se cachaient les Potter au seigneur des ténèbres mais Severus se demanda si Black savait que Peter suivait les ordres de Dumbledore cette nuit fatidique.

Mais que dires des muggles ? La mort de James avait elle brisé son esprit faible avant même son envoi à Azkaban ?

-« Sev'rus ? »

-« Oui Black, c'est moi. »

Le maître de potion posa le chiffon à côté. Utilisant de l'eau claire, une bassine et du shampoing il commença à laver les cheveux noirs plein de crasse du condamné.

-« Harry est-il ici ? »

Il fit mousser généreusement les cheveux emmêlé dans des ses mains.

-« Oui, il est maintenant parti parler avec sa famille adoptive. »

-« C'est gentil. »

Black n'avait toujours pas retrouvé sa présence d'esprit.

Severus rinça le savon et re-savonna la masse. Cette fois ci l'eau était claire quand il rinça.

-« Pourquoi tu me laves les cheveux Sev ? »

-« Si je dois prendre soin de toi Sirius, je ne veux pas que tu sentes comme un cadavre en putréfaction. » Il pensait qu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser son ton sarcastique et coupant sur l'homme délirant.

-« Ok. »

Doucement la tête de Sirius fut déplacée par Severus qui lançât un sortilège de séchage doux.

-« Je vais te déplacer à un nouveau vers lit maintenant, » murmura t'il.

-« 'kay. »

Lançant un sortilège de lévitation, il déplaça l'homme nu sur un lit propre - les Elfes de maison nettoieraient le désordre de l'autre plus tard. Il écarta le drap pour coucher Black, laissant ses pieds et mains exposés. Un charme de chauffage sur la chair exposée améliorerait le processus curatif.

-« Vous devriez dormir maintenant Sirius. »

-« Attend Sev. »

Severus soupira, cet homme lui causait trop d'émotions contradictoires.

-« Quoi Black. »

Les yeux de condamné se fermèrent.

-« Je voulais m'excuser… pour l'école… je pensais que si tu me haïssais je ne voudrais plus de toi. »

-« Que ! » Severus fut choqué.

Le coin de la bouche de Sirius s'étira en une grimace.

-« Je ne pouvais pas être un Gryffy Gay dans le monde parfait de Dumbledore, tu sais. »

Le maître de potion passa un doigt doucement sur la joue de Black.

-« Oui, je sais. Trop bien. »

-« Alors… je suis désolé Sev. »

-« Moi aussi Sirius, Moi aussi. »


	15. Chapter 15

**Snake Boy**

**Titre : ****Snake Boy**

**Auteur:** Random Dispatcher

**Traductrice :** Floralies

**Bêta correctrice :**Melena76

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire de **Random Dispatcher** est basée sur l'univers de « Harry Potter » appartenant à **JK Rowlin**g. Rien ne m'appartient, sauf la traduction.

J'ai tentée de joindre l'auteur, pour avoir l'autorisation de publié cette traduction. N'ayant toujours aucune réponse, je la publie tout de même, si jamais l'auteur s'oppose à sa publication, je retirerai la traduction immédiatement.

Je tiens à remercier Melena76 pour avoir corriger mes fautes d'orthographes et de syntaxe.

J'ai conserver les noms anglais des personnes, des lieux , et autres.

_**Fourchelangue Gras &Italique**_

Langage humain normal

**Chapitre 15**

Un mois après que Harry soit « sortit » de la salle de trône, le sorcier se trouva coincé contre un mur du vestibule. Il semblait que son compagnon ait un penchant pour s'unir debout, bien plus que n'importe quelle manière, mais contre les murs était certainement le préféré du seigneur des ténèbres.

En vérité le jeune sorcier appréciait le comportement de son compagnon et l'anticipation de ces petites embuscades le maintenait à moitié dur la plupart du temps où il était réveillait.

-« Severus a fini la potion aujourd'hui, » Siffla Tom.

-« Il a pu le faire, » Répondit Harry, penchant sa tête en arrière et la bascula sur le côté permettant à son compagnon de lui léchait la naissance de son cou.

-« Mmmm… oui… il est finalement parvenu à s'éloigner assez longtemps de ton parrain pour la réaliser. »

Harry gémit quand Tom glissa une jambe entre les siennes et frotta juste là avec son genou.

-« Nous retournons dans notre appartement et… l'essayer? » Demanda Tom.

Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu passa ses jambes autour des hanches de l'autre sorcier.

-« Porte-moi y, » Parvint t'il à siffler.

Sirius gémit sous les mains du sévère maître de potion et Severus grogna. Ses nouveaux muscles fléchis s'agitant sous lui, ses hanches bougeaient, étirant ses jambes.

-« Black ! Si tu n'arrêtes pas de t'afficher sans aucune pudeur je te laisserai t'amuser tout seul ! »

-« Aww. Mais Sev… »

-« Mais rien ! C'est sans appel. »

-« Mais c'est si bon ! »

Severus regarda fixement le condamné.

Enfin Black souffla et se tourna vers le mur.

-« Bien. Je me comporterai bien. Mais je voudrais voir comment tu réagirais à un massage du dos après avoir passé dix ans en étant assis, à dormir et à arpenter un sol de pierre inégal. »

-« Tu as entendu cela ? »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Juste pendant un moment j'ai cru entendre des violons. »

-« Dur très dur. Tu es un bâtard très drôle. »

-« J'essaye, » Souri Snape d'un air hautain comme il reprenait le massage.

-« Harry viendra t'il aujourd'hui ? »

-« Hmmm… j'en doute. J'ai fini leur potion aujourd'hui. »

-« OH. »

Severus fit une pause.

-« Néanmoins quelque chose te tracasse non ? »

Sirius gesticula.

-« Non c'est… mais il me… je pense qu'une part de moi n'a pas encore écarté toute l'influence de Dumbledore. »

-« Les vieilles habitudes, hein ? »

Sirius ri sous cape.

-« Il m'est difficile de penser à quelqu'un de l'âge de Harry ait des enfants, particulièrement après tout ce qu'il a traversé. »

Severus fut tranquille pendant un long moment car il continua le massage.

-« Il y a quelque chose dont que je n'ai pas compris et dont je voudrai avoir la signification. »

-« OH ? » Gémit mollement Sirius quand les doigts agiles du maître de potion appuyèrent sur un nœud particulièrement douloureux

-« Quand tu es arrivé dans la salle du trône le premier jour tu as dit … que Rémus était mort. »

Sirius se tendit et ne dit rien.

-« Que voulais-tu dire ? »

-« Est-ce que tu vas rire et me dire qu'il a finalement obtenu ce qu'il méritait. » Questionna durement le condamné.

Severus se déplaça vers la tête de lit et pris le menton de l'homme dans sa main, tournant le visage de Black vers le sien.

-« Je pensais que nous avions dépassé tout cela. »

Les yeux bleus se dirigèrent vers le sol, les joues fraîchement rasées prirent une couleur rouge d'embarras.

-« Je suis désolé Sev, tu n'as pas mérité cela. »

-« Oui, mais là n'est pas le problème. »

Sirius fit un petit sourire avant de revenir vers la tête de lit. Snape s'écarta et repris le massage.

-« Tu sais que Moony a été engagé par Dumbledore pour enseigner à la défense l'année où je me suis échappée d'Azkaban ? »

-« Non. J'ai du manqué cela. »

-« Au alentour de Noël, durant une pleine lune naturellement, un étudiant l'a suivi dans la cabane hurlante. »

-« MERLIN, » Chuchota Severus.

-« Elle a eu de la chance, je pense, elle a seulement été mordue. Quelque chose en Remy l'a empêché de la massacrer mais cela ne l'a pas sauvé. Ils lui ont fait un procès et l'ont décapité comme un animal ! » Black grogna le dernier mot, les poings serrés dans les draps. -« Remus si doux, il était le meilleur de nous tous. »

Severus passa doucement ses mains sur les épaules de l'homme en colère.

-« Je suis véritablement désolé Sirius. Je sais combien il comptait pour toi. »

Il hochât la tête.

-« Quelle fille ? »

-« Fille ? »

-« Celle qui a été mordu. »

-« Ah. C'est un peu ironique en fait. »

-« Qui ? »

-« C'était Ginevra Weasley. »


	16. Chapter 16

**Snake Boy**

**Titre : ****Snake Boy**

**Auteur:** Random Dispatcher

**Traductrice :** Floralies

**Bêta correctrice :**Melena76

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire de **Random Dispatcher** est basée sur l'univers de « Harry Potter » appartenant à **JK Rowlin**g. Rien ne m'appartient, sauf la traduction.

J'ai tentée de joindre l'auteur, pour avoir l'autorisation de publié cette traduction. N'ayant toujours aucune réponse, je la publie tout de même, si jamais l'auteur s'oppose à sa publication, je retirerai la traduction immédiatement.

Je tiens à remercier Melena76 pour avoir corriger mes fautes d'orthographes et de syntaxe.

J'ai conserver les noms anglais des personnes, des lieux , et autres.

_**Fourchelangue Gras &Italique**_

Langage humain normal

**Chapitre 16**

Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de sorcellerie d'Hogwarts regardait fixement un épais album photos fronçant les sourcils. Il caressa le bord de la couverture en cuir inconsciemment. Ce livre était un hommage à tous ceux qui étaient morts pour soutenir la cause, sa contribution à la conservation de l'histoire de la magie. C'était pour cela qu'il faisait tout ça, fabricant l'histoire, et il verrait ces grands sorciers et sorcières glorifiés comme des héros même si certains d'entre eux ne l'étaient pas en réalité.

L'histoire était écrite par les gagnants et Albus Dumbledore visait le « jackpot », comme disait les muggles.

Il soupira à l'image devant lui. James Potter, un jeune homme si prometteur, ruiné par cette fille Evans une mudblood. Albus avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour libérer James de l'influence de cette femme en vain et ainsi il avait dû sacrifier son étudiant préféré.

Mais naturellement Potter n'avait pas accompli son rôle non plus, James n'était pas devenu le chef de l'armée de Dumbledore comme il était supposé le faire.

Leur moitié sang de fils avait survécu à l'attaque du seigneur des ténèbres, détruisant les plans soigneusement établis par Albus. Ainsi le vieux sorcier avait du revoir ses plans, après tout l'improvisation était un trait de génie ; il avait du revoir ses plans – ceux-ci avaient étaient détruit aussi quand le garçon disparut.

Comment cette _créature _avait elle osé défier ses calculs ? Dumbledore passa son pouce sur une image de l'enfant en bas âge en riant nerveusement.

Harry James Potter.

Ame sœur du seigneur des ténèbres, une dégoutante-anormale-homosexuelle-demi-sang-chose. Albus l'admettait rarement, mais il fut secrètement soulagé quand le garçon avait disparu. Il n'était pas certain qu'il est pu maintenu l'image d'un gentil grand-père qui _le _dépeignait. _Il_ défiait les lois de la nature mêmes avec sa liaison avec l'autre male cabot de sang mêlé avec des illusions de splendeur.

Le directeur ferma les yeux et pris une profonde inspiration. L'existence des impuretés infestant le monde Sorcier le rendrait seulement fâché et l'empêcherait de réaliser ses projets logiquement. Il devait se concentrer pour arrêter ces _choses _et alors il pourrait repousser celles qui existent.

Il avait finalement permis au ministre Fudge de déclarer la mort du garçon et le moral de la communauté magique avait baissé un certain temps. Il avait besoin d'un événement pour enflammer leurs esprits, quelque chose qui promouvraient en même temps ses buts.

Dumbledore donna un coup de pied au bras d'un enfant mort le poussant hors de son chemin avec un ricanement de dégoût. Il était le chef du groupe déguisé en Death Eaters avec leur cape, sa barbe distinctive cachée sous une couche de sortilège de déguisement. Autour de lui la plus grande partie du village de loup-garou brûlait.

Il pouvait entendre les cris de ses Aurors, pareillement déguisé, finissant les survivants restants.

Le Seigneur Voldemort aurait la responsabilité de « l'horrible massacre » de cette « commune pour affliger », ou un autre non-sens.

Une femme criant sortit en chancelant d'une allée et s'effondra à quelque mètre de lui, son cadavre en feu se contractant. Dumbledore observa, impassible, le feu se développer. La chair du cadavre se rétrécissant mettant à nu les muscles et les os. Les veines brulaient avec des bruits et des grésillements audibles.

Les loups-garous étaient peu disposés à soutenir l'un ou l'autre des côté lors de la guerre. Comme ils n'étaient ni utiles ni désirables, Albus les avait rendus _utiles_. La destruction de la seule commune de loup-garou en Angleterre serait attribuée au seigneur des ténèbres comme revanche pour leur refus de se joigne à son « horde des ténèbres ». Combiné avec la mort de leur « sauveur », la crainte paralyserait la communauté Magique.

Ceci lui permettrait de faire passer plusieurs « loi pour la protection et la sécurité ». Ces lois semblaient inoffensives en surface, mais elles serviraient à placer le monde Sorcier sur le droit chemin, son chemin. Malgré que ce ne soit pas le genre d'événement de galvanisation qu'il avait coulu à l'origine, il s'en servirait.

-« Monsieur. »

Dumbledore arrêta de fixer le cadavre se désintégrant dans le feu et regarda l'Auror déguisé devant lui.

-« Rapport. »

-« Tous les villageois sont monsieur mort, une poignée du vieillard s'est échappé selon vos ordres, monsieur. »

-« Vermine. »

-« Monsieur ? »

-« Ils sont de la vermine, fils, pas des villageois. C'est un nettoyage. »

-« Oui monsieur. »

-« C'est une bonne nuit de travail. Rappelez-vos hommes, nous avons fini ici. »

L'homme hocha la tête et partis plus loin. Les personnes âgées avaient pu s'échapper ainsi elles pourraient raconter à d'autres ce qu'elles avaient vu, après tous les survivants pourraient témoigner de la crainte et de la colère du seigneur ténèbres. Les personnes âgées avaient été choisies parce qu'elles n'avaient que quelques années à vivre et qu'elles ne pourraient pas avoir de descendance.

Dumbledore lança un dernier regard à un morceau de charbon fumant, qui il y a une heure était un être vivant, respirant, parlant, pensant comme de la « vermine ».

-« Bon débarras, » murmura t'il en transplanant.


	17. Chapter 17

**Snake Boy**

**Titre : ****Snake Boy**

**Auteur:** Random Dispatcher

**Traductrice :** Floralies

**Bêta correctrice :**Melena76

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire de **Random Dispatcher** est basée sur l'univers de « Harry Potter » appartenant à **JK Rowlin**g. Rien ne m'appartient, sauf la traduction.

J'ai tentée de joindre l'auteur, pour avoir l'autorisation de publié cette traduction. N'ayant toujours aucune réponse, je la publie tout de même, si jamais l'auteur s'oppose à sa publication, je retirerai la traduction immédiatement.

Je tiens à remercier Melena76 pour avoir corriger mes fautes d'orthographes et de syntaxe.

J'ai conserver les noms anglais des personnes, des lieux , et autres.

_**Fourchelangue Gras &Italique**_

Langage humain normal

**Chapitre 17**

Ginny Weasley ne pouvait pas cesser de pleurer. Elle était blottie dans une couverture rugueuse tenu par sa mère les cotés brûlé lors de la destruction de ce qui était sa maison depuis deux ans maintenant.

Oh elle visitait toujours le Terrier mais ici, c'était le lieu où elle avait été instruite sur la vie et maintenant il était détruit.

Les Aurors fouillaient les décombres à la recherche d'indice. Une ligne de draps blancs était alignée au abord du village, surprennent la jeune rousse. Il y avait les corps de ses amis étendu là – ou ce qu'il restait de leurs corps. La marque des ténèbres flottait dans le ciel.

Un mouvement dans les buissons proche attira son attention. Avec un cri Ginny se lança vers sa mère effrayée et couru rapidement vers la figure au bord de la forêt.

-« Dynah ! »

-« Ginevra, » Pleura la vieille femme, enlaçant la fille en larmes dans ses bras frêles « Chut, Chérie, chut. »

-« Ils sont tous morts ! Tous ! »

-« Pas tous mon enfant, toi et moi sommes toujours ici, n'est-ce pas » Demanda t'elle levant le visage de Ginny et la regardant dans les yeux.

La plus jeune des Weasley inclina la tête.

-« L'esprit du pack, » Chuchota la jeune fille.

Dynah souri doucement.

-« Exactement, et bientôt tu hériteras de notre puissance et pourra parler avec eux, alors ne pleures pas mon chiot. »

Elle devint silencieuse. Les Aurors avaient finalement remarqués la vieille femme albinos habillée seulement d'une longue robe blanche et noire de suie de nuit. Mme Weasley approcha également avec précaution le couple.

Ginny fit un petit sourire à Maugrey Fol-Œil. En dépit de ses manières bourrues et de son aspect intimidant, elle savait qu'il était un homme bon. Il l'avait conseillée pendant le procès de lupin, essayant de l'armer au mieux il ne pouvait rien contre les préjudices du monde de Sorcier. Malgré qu'il n'ait pu sauver le pauvre Remus, il avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la protéger. Il était la raison pour laquelle Ginny était venu vivre dans le village de Bizby et avait appris à vivre paisiblement avec son loup.

Elle avait appris que les loups-garous n'étaient pas obligatoirement des bêtes violentes et sans consciences. Remus était faible et maladif car il essayait de supprimé le loup, la réfection était mauvaise. Ginny avait appris à intégrer le loup en elle. Cela signifiait en tant qu'humain que le loup était toujours présent, augmentant ses sens et influençant son comportement mais comme loup, l'humain était toujours présent aussi, tempérant les mêmes instincts.

Elle devait tout à Maugrey.

Kingsley Shacklebolt lui cependant faisait hérisser les poils. Il était toujours « propre » et poli mais quelque chose en lui rendait le loup méfiant.

-« Mlle, » Dit-il, « Savez-vous ce qui s'est produit ici la nuit passée ? »

Apparemment Dynah se ressentait la même chose à propos du grand homme.

-« Je dirais que c'est assez évident pour ce qui s'est produit ici, Auror Shacklebolt. Notre village a été attaqué et tout sauf une poignée de vielles personnes ont été tuées. Notre Mlle Weasley ici à eu de la chance d'avoir rendue visite à sa famille. »

-« Y avait-il d'autres _chanceux_ qui étaient parti du village la nuit passée ? »

Dynah regardé l'homme fermement, « non. »

-« Vous savez qui vous a attaqué ou pourquoi ? » Demanda Maugrey. Ginny pensa qu'il essayait de désamorcer la tension presque réelle.

-« Il faisait sombre Monsieur Maugrey. Il y avait un grand nombre de personne et ils étaient bien organisés. Quant à leur d'identité je ne sais pas. Ils portaient des capes qui les recouvraient de la tête au pied. »

-« Death Eaters, » Conclut Kingsley avec confiance.

-« Je n'ai pas dit cela. »

-« Qui cela pourrait il être d'autre ? »

-« N'importe qui vraiment ; la Communauté Sorcière dans son ensemble n'a jamais aimé les loups-garous et encore moins lors de la fondation de la ville quand Bizby a été crée il y a trente ans. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom n'a pas montré un grand intérêt lors de sa première monté au pouvoir. Non… ce n'est pas son travail, il ne gagnerait pas grand chose. »

Kingsley renifla incrédule.

-« Bon je pense que nous pouvons mettre qu'il s'agit de Death Eaters dans le rapport officiel. C'est logique vraiment vu la marque des ténèbres flottant toujours au-dessus du village et du cadavre avec la marque des Death Eaters que nous avons trouvé. Je voudrais interroger les autres survivants. »

-« Ils ne vous parleront pas, » Dit Dynah stoïque.

« OH ? » Il arqua un sourcil foncé.

-« Je parle pour eux et vous avez écarté ce que je devais vous dire. Dites au revoir à votre mère Ginevra et allons-y. »

Ginny baissa docilement la tête, « oui M'dame. »

Elle se tourna vers la matriarche Weasley et souri. Molly avait pratiquement dansé sur place pendant la conversation, évidemment elle voulait repartir avec sa fille et laisser cette destruction derrière. Heureusement Maugrey avait pris soin de la femme habituellement autoritaire après que Ginny ait été mordu et lui avait expliqué les complexités de l'interaction sociale des loups-garous. Il maintenait Molly en sécurité et entière et Ginny avait la paix de l'esprit. L'Auror à la retraite avait été un cadeau de MERLIN ces dernières années.

Elle embrassa sa mère, « je t'aime maman et je te verrai le mois prochain, ok ? »

-« Es-tu sûre de ne pas vouloir revenir avec moi à la maison Chérie ? Tu pourrais être en danger, Tu-sais-Qui peut revenir pour chercher des survivants. »

Kingsley s'écarta quand Ginny dit, « si Dynah dit que ce n'était pas eux maman, alors c'est vrai. En outre, même si c'étaient eux, mon pack a toujours besoin de moi et ainsi je _dois_ y aller. Je suis le dernier orateur d'esprit. Sans moi le paquet perdra son raccordement au passé et il tombera en morceaux. Je ne peux pas laisser cela se produire. Je serai de retour à la nouvelle lune comme toujours maman. Je t'aime. »

-« Je t'aime Ginny, » chuchota sa mère comme la jeune rousse s'éloigna et se dirigea vers la forêt, Dynah la guidant.

Une heure plus tard ils avaient retrouvé deux autres survivants, Hodges qui était le loup d'Omega de pack, et Lucretia, un bêta. Ginny et Dynah étaient les deux alphas, les chefs, et le loup albinos était le chef du pack de Bizby depuis son commencement.

Une heure après ils marchaient toujours.

-« Où allons-nous Dynah, » Demanda Ginny, proche de l'épuisement.

-« Chez un ami, chérie. Il pourra nous protéger tandis que nous finirons ta formation et reconstruirons le pack. »

-« C'est encore loin, » Demanda tranquillement Lucretia.

-« Cela devrait être juste… ici. »

Les arbres allaient jusqu'à un imposant mur en pierre. Hodges était le plus grand parmi eux avec plus de un mètre quatre-vingt et le mur faisait au moins deux fois cette taille. Dynah tourna à gauche suivant le mur.

Après ce qui sembla une éternité à Ginny le petit groupe arriva à une grande porte ouvragé en fer. Un jeune homme avec des robes longues noires simples se tint de l'autre coté.

-« Puis-je vous aider Madame, » S'enquit-il poliment.

Dynah hocha la tête retirant sa manche et exposant son avant-bras gauche.

Ginny haleta en voyant la marque.

-« Dites au seigneur des ténèbres que Dynah du pack de Bizby souhaite lui parler. »


	18. Chapter 18

**Snake Boy**

**Titre : ****Snake Boy**

**Auteur:** Random Dispatcher

**Traductrice :** Floralies

**Bêta correctrice :**Melena76

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire de **Random Dispatcher** est basée sur l'univers de « Harry Potter » appartenant à **JK Rowlin**g. Rien ne m'appartient, sauf la traduction.

J'ai tentée de joindre l'auteur, pour avoir l'autorisation de publié cette traduction. N'ayant toujours aucune réponse, je la publie tout de même, si jamais l'auteur s'oppose à sa publication, je retirerai la traduction immédiatement.

Je tiens à remercier Melena76 pour avoir corriger mes fautes d'orthographes et de syntaxe.

J'ai conserver les noms anglais des personnes, des lieux , et autres.

_**Fourchelangue Gras &Italique**_

Langage humain normal

**Chapitre 18**

Draco décida qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de sa vie. Il se tenait devant la porte observant son épouse très enceinte prendre son thé en compagnie de son ami très enceint aussi et conversant tranquillement en Fourchelangue. Oma et Harry étaient des créatures sauvages, il pensait, qu'ils avaient daigné permettre aux humains de partager leurs vies. Tout les deux brillaient avec leur ventre rond de leur de grossesses Harry était bien plus dilaté que sa sœur qui pourtant avait un mois de plus que lui.

Sev n'avait pas pu obtenir toutes les informations sur un ou des bébés avec son sortilège de diagnostic, ni Poppy. Le guérisseur avait recouru aux contrôles physiques aux quels Harry et Oma s'étaient énergiquement opposés. Même ces méthodes, quand ils pouvaient les soumettre, étaient peu concluantes ce qui inquiétaient Tom et Draco. Poppy et, curieusement, Céleste leurs avaient assurées que tout allait bien que les enfants étaient bien et sain ou bien les « mères » ne prospéreraient pas autant. Draco pensait parfois que Céleste en savait plus qu'elle ne disait.

Il détourna le regard du couple pour admirer la nouvelle salle, Tom l'avait construit pour les Syrens. Il était basé sur une salle japonaise pour le thé, mais en un peu plus pratique. Les coussins servait de chaises et les quelques tables étaient très basses. Il y avait un sofa en bois massif, une antiquité évidement, aussi basse sur le sol et couverte d'une multitude d'oreillers et de fourrures. Le plancher était d'un bois dur clair, fortement poli, avec un puits pour le feu coupé en son centre.

-« Bonjour Draco, » Salua Oma dans un anglais avec un fort accent.

Le jeune Malfoy souri et traversa la salle.

-« Bonjour, mon amour. Ne vous interrompez pas pour moi, je voulais juste te saluer. »

Il se baissa et embrassa Oma légèrement sur les lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas encore croire que cette belle créature était à lui. Se tournant, il salua aussi Harry.

-« Bonjour D-Draco. »

Harry, pour une étrange raison, avait beaucoup plus de difficulté à apprendre l'anglais qu'Oma.

-« Je te verrais au dîner chérie, » Murmura Draco à son épouse avant de s'échapper tranquillement de la salle.

Harry observa Draco avec sa sœur et souri. Oma s'était trouvé un bon compagnon. Aussi étrange que puisse paraitre la visite éclair du jeune Malfoy c'était pourtant une chose naturelle au manoir Riddle. Tom s'assura que seul lui-même ou un de ses suivants de confiance vérifient que tout allait bien pour Harry au moins une fois par heure. Quelqu'un d'autre aurait put être gêné mais pas le p'tit brun, c'était une mesure pour sa sûreté.

_**-« Où est Ginny aujourd'hui?»**_ Siffla Oma en Fourchelangue après le départ de Draco.

_**-« Elle et Dynah sont allés rencontrer une autre famille. Ils ont apparemment un très jeune fils qui a été mordu par un loup-garou et ils ne veulent rien avoir à faire avec lui. Nos loups reviendront très probablement à la maison avec une nouvelle addition à notre famille.**_

La fille sourit.

_**-« Voilà qui devrait te satisfaire, frère. Le garçon pourra jouer avec nos petits plus tard. »**_

Harry lui retourna son sourire et pris une gorgée de thé, ses pensées devinrent sombres.

_**-« Je suis inquiet je pense. »**_

Oma attendit la suite.

_**-« Tom dit que Dumbledore est trop tranquille. Il n'a rien fait depuis Bizby il y a cinq mois et c'est apparemment peu commun. »**_

_**-« Peut-être projette-t-il de faire quelque chose contre les Lovegood ? »**_

_**-« Peut-être, »**_ murmura le jeune sorcier dans son thé.

Il était vrai que les Lovegood avaient causé une agitation dans la Communauté sorcière. M. Lovegood était apparemment un défenseur secret de Tom et ensemble ils s'employaient à retourner contre Dumbledore ses mauvais tours. M. Lovegood publiait un petit journal appelé le chicaneur et malgré que ce ne soit pas un journal très réputé, de plus en plus de personnes le lisaient pour des articles très intéressants qui avaient commencé à paraître après la destruction de la ville des loups-garous.

Toute la semaine la première page était dédiée aux victimes du massacre, avec des photos, des récits, des interviews d'amis, de parents et des collègues de travail. Alors que tout cela servait de rendre Tom encore plus mauvais aux yeux du monde, le journal avait aussi dans ces colonnes une double page appelé « Le journal du Death Eater ».

Tom gardait le journal jusqu'à ce que le sortilège de anti-Dumbledore prenne effet complètement et maintenant, une fois par semaine, il envoyé par hiboux une chronique dans le journal. Les chroniques étaient ensorcelées pour être illisibles jusqu'à le contre sort soit lancé – un fascinant travail de sortilège - afin de donner à M. Lovegood un « plausible déni » dans le cas où certaine chronique soit lisible. Tom avait agi ainsi avec l'un des hommes le plus populaire du monde sorcier de nos jours et son journal enregistrait une augmentation de son public avec des personnes dont il n'avait jamais eu même en rêve.

M. Lovegood avait été questionné intensément – voir même interrogé – mais rien n'avait put être prouvé grâce à une planification soigneuse. Tandis que les personnes ayant des chroniques étaient reconnaissables, leurs noms étaient édités de façon classique victorienne ; par exemple, Dumbledore apparaissait avec seulement un D.

Tom était même allé jusqu'à attaquer les bureaux du chicaneur et lancer la marque des ténèbres la semaine où le ministère avait fait fermer le journal. Lovegood jurait que sa famille était en danger s'il ne publiait pas ses chroniques.

Malgré que le ministère et Dumbledore n'aimait pas cela, il n'y a rien qu'ils ne puissent faire ; particulièrement s'ils voulaient éviter toute publicité négative.

_**-« Haarrrryyyy, »**_ appela sa sœur en se glissant vers lui.

Il ne pouvait pas encore savoir comment elle faisait cela avec sa forme humaine. _Il _était constamment au-dessus de lui, avant même qu'il soit enceinte.

-« Es tu toujours avec moi ? » Le taquina t'elle.

Il fit un petit sourire.

-« Je suis désolé, mon Oma, je réfléchissais. »

-« Bien, n'as tu pas le cerveau qui se décompose sous l'effort ? »

Harry a ri de tout cela.

-« Pourquoi ne me montres-tu pas ce nouveau tour dont tu parlais à maman et moi ? »

Le sombre garçon sourit et sortit sa baguette magique attaché son avant-bras gauche. Il avait deux baguettes magiques, une sur chaque bras. Celle qu'il utilisait maintenant avait été obtenue dans le magasin de baguette magique d'Ollivander dans la ruelle de Diagon Alley il y a un mois. Tom, Severus et Lucius l'avaient amenait là bas, complètement déguisé, et il s'était avéré que cette baguette magique était la sœur de celle que Tom possédait. Inutile de dire que son compagnon était très heureux.

Ollivander, cependant, avait remarqué Céleste lové autour du cou et des épaules d'Harry et l'avait immédiatement identifiée pour ce qu'était-elle. Après vingt minutes de discours sur l'utilisation des écailles de Syren et de leurs plumes dans les baguettes magiques, Tom avait alors commandé une deuxième baguette magique pour son compagnon. Le noyau de cette baguette magique était composé d'une plume de l'aile de Céleste, d'Oma et d'Harry lui-même. Une branche de l'arbre abritant le nid des Syrens de la forêt de Blackstone avait fourni l'enveloppe de bois.

Avec cette deuxième baguette magique qu'il pouvait lancer des sortilèges en Fourchelangue et sa magie était beaucoup plus forte. Alors Harry était parfaitement content de ne pas avoir à apprendre la langue du sorcier et de pouvoir seulement utiliser la langue des serpents, Tom avait du sévir, allant même jusqu'à le menacer de lui confisquer sa baguette magique si Harry ne s'appliquait pas. Aussi le jeune sorcier apprenait l'anglais et latin -_lentement_.

-« Wigardium Leviosa, » entonna t'il soigneusement, effleurant de sa baguette magique sa tasse vide de thé et faisant léviter la porcelaine fragile dans l'air.

Oma battit des mains de plaisir et ri, « excellent Harry ! »

Souriant encore il fit atterrir en douceur la tasse sur la table.

-« Je peux faire quelques sortilèges de plus avec mon autre baguette magique, mais mon Tom ne me laisse pas. Il dit que mes « progrès doivent être maintenu à un niveau égal » ou quelque chose comme cela. »

La fille blonde lui lança un regard presque gêné.

-« Ton compagnon veut que tu apprennes la langue des sorciers Harry et restreindre l'utilisation de ton autre baguette est la seule chose qui semble te motiver. »

-« Humph. Le sexe fonctionnerait aussi. »

-« Vraiment ? » Interrogea Tom de la porte. « Je devrai peut être voir comment utiliser cette information. » Il hocha la tête vers sa belle-sœur avant d'embrasser le front de son compagnon.

-« Il est temps pour toi d'aller faire une sieste, amour, et j'ai pensé que je pourrais me joindre à toi aujourd'hui. »

Harry fronça les sourcils légèrement mais acquiesça.

Oma, s'accrocha à la table basse, se levant lentement.

-« Je suppose que je dois aller délivrer Sev de notre mère alors. Entre elle et Sirius le traquant, c'est une merveille qu'il n'ait pas ensorcelé tout les deux. »

Les deux hommes grimacèrent et Tom dit, « je pense que c'est bon pour lui – Sev a été seul trop longtemps. Et en outre, je pense qu'il aime bien cela. »

Oma rit comme elle quittait la pièce.

-« Est-ce que tout va bien Tom ? »

-« Oui amour. C'est ennuyant ainsi que le plus fatiguant est _d'attendre_. Mais de ce que mes hommes me disent ; notre campagne de publicité commence à fonctionner. Les gens commencent à prêter attention aux actions de Dumbledore et du ministère. »

Harry aidé par Tom affut mis sur ses pieds et ensemble ils se sont couchèrent sur le lit.

-« M. Lovegood m'a dit qu'un groupe anonyme souhaité imprimer des chroniques dans ma section et qu'ils avaient même commencé leurs propres bulletins avec les souvenirs d'autres personne depuis un certain temps. J'ai entendu qu'ils l'ont appelé « Les beuglantes de Hogwarts » où les anciens étudiants de l'école racontent la liste des abus dont ils ont soufferts là. Il semble que le monde sorcier commence finalement à se réveiller. »


	19. Chapter 19

**Snake Boy**

**Titre : ****Snake Boy**

**Auteur:** Random Dispatcher

**Traductrice :** Floralies

**Bêta correctrice :**Melena76

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire de **Random Dispatcher** est basée sur l'univers de « Harry Potter » appartenant à **JK Rowlin**g. Rien ne m'appartient, sauf la traduction.

J'ai tentée de joindre l'auteur, pour avoir l'autorisation de publié cette traduction. N'ayant toujours aucune réponse, je la publie tout de même, si jamais l'auteur s'oppose à sa publication, je retirerai la traduction immédiatement.

Je tiens à remercier Melena76 pour avoir corriger mes fautes d'orthographes et de syntaxe.

J'ai conserver les noms anglais des personnes, des lieux , et autres.

_**Fourchelangue Gras &Italique**_

Langage humain normal

**Chapitre 19**

Dumbledore pianotait rapidement sur son bureau agité. La carte devant lui semblait près de prendre feu face à l'intensité de son regard.

-« Où est-il ? » se murmura t'il. Il avait toujours su, ou _toujours pensé savoir _où Voldemort avait basé son centre d'opération, mais une désastreuse incursion fortement embarrassante un peu plus tôt cette semaine avait dissipé cette notion.

Albus Dumbledore était actuellement sous tension. Entre les articles du chicaneur et les -« hurleurs de Hogwarts », il n'était plus le parangon intouchable de la Communauté Magique. Combiné à l'échec de l'incursion…

À l'aube il y a deux semaines, lui et une grande partie de l'ordre du Phoenix avec un grand groupe d'Aurors avait attaqué ce qu'ils pensaient être du seigneur des ténèbres. Beaucoup de sortilèges avaient été lancés, même quelques Impardonnables avant qu'ils ne réalisent leur erreur. Ils avaient attaqué une école privée pour des Squibs pur sang et un des enfants avait été tué.

Mais le plus grave, était que l'enfant qui avait été tué était un parent assez proche de Madame Amelia Bones, chef du département d'application magique de loi qui n'avait pas été mis au courant de l'incursion. En vérité, dire qu'elle avait été exaspérée était une sous estimation. Tous les Aurors qui avaient participé furent accusés de négligence envers leurs devoirs jusqu'à trahison lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Aurors aîné.

Dumbledore n'avait jamais su qu'une telle école existait. En son temps les squibs étaient étouffés dans leurs lits une fois que leur état devenait évident, ils n'étaient pas instruits et cela permettait d'écarter leur sang endommagé.

Il y avait seulement une chose qui pourrait lui permettre de récupérer sa réputation– Harry Potter. Albus avait entendu une rumeur, qui disait que le seigneur des ténèbres avait le garçon. Potter pouvait sauver le directeur ou le détruire, et pour regagner le respect qu'il avait perdu, Albus devait retrouver ce satané gosse !

Son poing s'abattit sur le plateau de son bureau et le brisa.

Où ?

Attendez… le vieux sorcier loucha sur la carte où son accès de fureur avait causé une tache d'encre. Pourquoi le nom de ce village en particulier fit il sonner une alarme dans son cerveau ?

Se tordant les doigts en réfléchissant, le front plissé de concentration jusqu'à ce que soudainement un sourire béat émerge et le scintillement si célèbre était de retour dans ses yeux.

Le village où Tom Riddle avait grandit. Ce fou pourrait-il être retourné à l'orphelinat qu'il avait tant détesté ? Il avait pensée que Tom avait brûlé l'endroit mais le directeur n'y était jamais allé et n'avait jamais réellement était sûr.

Peut-être lui et quelques uns des Aurors encore fidèles iraient et vérifieraient…

Harry se réveilla de son somme avec une envi de pipi. Enceinte de huit mois il jura que tout ce qu'il faisait était manger, dormir et faire pipi – et il allait lançait un sortilège à celui qui venait de le déranger l'expédiant à travers la salle.

Tournant sa tête vers la porte ouverte de son salon de thé il observa sa mère serpentait à l'entrée.

-« Quel est l'_homme_ qui a osé te réveillé, je suis désolé mon Harry. Sirius essayait de jouer un certain tour à mon Severus, quoi que, et maintenant ils se pourchassent partout dans le nid. Ils sont pires que des enfants de deux ! »

Harry observa comment Severus passa la porte avec un sourire affecté plutôt intéressant en travers de son visage.

Céleste soupira.

-« Je vais chasser, mon Harry. Si j'en crois ce que je vois, et tu peux me croire, Severus va s'accoupler avec ton parrain sur le plancher sous peu. »

Le Syren glissa au loin, laissant Harry rire tranquillement de son parent utilisant le mot le plus digne pour dire « s'accoupler ».

Lançant le sortilège _Tempus_, qui était l'un des plus à sa porté si près de la fin de sa grossesse, il décida de rester exactement où il était un peu plus longtemps. Tom serai de retour dans une demi-heure tout au plus et Harry choisi de somnoler et de rester ainsi éveiller un peu plus tard avec son compagnon.

La perte de sa magie tracassait un peu le jeune sorcier, d'autant plus qu'il fait la démonstration à Oma il y a trois mois était un sortilège très faible, mais il était en mesure de s'entrainer et maintenant même ce sortilège était au delà de ses possibilités limitées. La Médi-Sorcière lui avait assuré que ses pouvoirs reviendraient après la naissance et que cela était parfaitement normal dans le cadre d'une grossesse masculine.

Harry se blotti un peu plus dans les coussins. On était maintenant en août, mais grâce à un pendentif contenant un sortilège de refroidissement permanent que Tom lui avait donné, il n'était pas du tout incommodé par la chaleur. Il a souri à moitié endormis. Le cadeau de Tom lui rappela son dix-septième anniversaire récemment célébré, le premier qu'il n'ait jamais célébré. -« Le seigneur des ténèbres » et ses « mangemorts » avaient presque noyé le jeune sorcier sous les cadeaux ; des jouets qu'il n'avait jamais eu en grandissant, aux livres rares en Fourchelangue. Il avait été choqué au début, puis avait accepté leur générosité avec un aplomb qui avait fait siffler d'étonnement et avait satisfait son compagnon.

Son compagnon.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il souhaitait que son compagnon se dépêche de revenir et l'apporte à sa maison sur son dos sexy ainsi ils pourraient passer la soirée ensemble dans la pièce d'Harry avant d'aller directement dans son nouveau lit.

En vérité, la salle de thé était la seule pièce du manoir entièrement meublé. Ils déménageaient et se serait la dernière nuit qu'ils passeraient ici. Apparemment Dumbledore les recherchait encore plus qu'il ne le faisait avant, et malgré que le manoir était caché sous plusieurs couche de sortilège Tom était inquiété que son vieux professeur ne les trouve.

C'est là où Tom et la majeure partie des mangemorts étaient maintenant, finissant les sortilèges pour leur nouvelle maison tandis que les elfes de maison sautés dans les deux sens avec des meubles et des caisses de fournitures.

Oma s'était isolé au manoir des Malfoy. Sa mère lui avait dit que sa sœur était dans la période « de rangement » qui venait juste avant l'accouchement.

Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux troubles quand il entendit quelqu'un s'approcher. Ce n'était pas Severus et Sirius qui étaient occupé à _jouer_, il pouvait sentir que ce n'était pas quelqu'un qu'il connaissait et les mangemorts moins gradé n'étaient pas autorisés dans cette aile…

Un vieux et grand sorcier franchit la porte, baguette magique à la main. Il portait les robes longues bleues nuit avec des étoiles filantes animées se déplaçant à travers le tissus. Une longue barbe blanche tombait du menton aux genoux et ses yeux bleus scintillaient comme ceux d'un fou.

-« Harry… » Dit il, s'approchant lentement.

Le sorcier plus jeune dût se forcer à rester calme. C'était Dumbledore. Dumbledore était dans sa maison. Dumbledore était dans sa maison où Harry ne pouvait pas faire la magie et il y avait seulement une équipe squelettique de mangemorts pour garder.

Le sorcier était entré d'une façon ou d'une autre dans le manoir sans déclencher les alarmes. Harry n'avait aucune manière d'alerter quelqu'un du danger qui les guettait maintenant.

Le jeune brun rétrécit ses yeux pendant que Dumbledore se rapprochait. Les yeux bleus s'opposèrent aux verts et il y eu un bourdonnement dans la tête de Harry. Son esprit fut inondé par les images de certaines scènes de – son enfance avec sa famille de Syren, la tentative de kidnapping, et son abandon par les Dursley.

Dumbledore lui parlait pendant qu'il se déplaçait lentement de plus en plus près de lui mais Harry ne pouvait pas se concentrer assez pour former des mots.

Les images de Tom, de Sev et de Sirius remplissaient maintenant son esprit. C'était comme si quelqu'un fouillait son esprit, recherchant quelque chose – Dumbledore ! Tom l'avait averti à ce sujet, Dumbledore était un Legilimens naturel. Le sorcier barbu cherchait dans l'esprit des personnes et trouvait la meilleure façon de les manipuler.

Il y eut un cri faible à l'extérieur du manoir et Harry a senti les salles de protection onduler. Il soupira mentalement de soulagement, Tom et les autres sauraient dès maintenant qu'il avait des ennuis et reviendrait immédiatement.

Dumbledore grogna de frustration avant de se précipiter en avant et de saisir Harry par le bras. Lançant le jeune sorcier loin de lui, il le libéra sous le choc en entendant un sifflement venir du sorcier.

Harry suivit le regard de l'autre vers le bas. Le brun enroula ses bras autour de son ventre, se rendant compte que la lueur de dégoût de Dumbledore a son encontre.

Le vieux sorcier semblait réfléchir rapidement puis se déplaça pour saisir à nouveau Harry.

Harry, n'ayant aucun autre moyen de se défendre à sa disposition et il le mordit.


	20. Chapter 20

**Snake Boy**

**Titre : ****Snake Boy**

**Auteur:** Random Dispatcher

**Traductrice :** Floralies

**Bêta correctrice :**Melena76

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire de **Random Dispatcher** est basée sur l'univers de « Harry Potter » appartenant à **JK Rowlin**g. Rien ne m'appartient, sauf la traduction.

J'ai tentée de joindre l'auteur, pour avoir l'autorisation de publié cette traduction. N'ayant toujours aucune réponse, je la publie tout de même, si jamais l'auteur s'oppose à sa publication, je retirerai la traduction immédiatement.

Je tiens à remercier Melena76 pour avoir corriger mes fautes d'orthographes et de syntaxe.

J'ai conserver les noms anglais des personnes, des lieux , et autres.

_**Fourchelangue Gras &Italique**_

Langage humain normal

**Chapitre 20**

Tom entra précipitamment dans le salon de Thé, baguette magique sortie, avec Lucius sur ses talons. Il fit une pause brièvement, notant que sa Némésis semblait frappée d'incapacité, ses yeux bleus maintenant obscurcis regardaient vers plafond, ses bras entourant son corps immobile et il pris un Harry tremblant dans ses bras.

Passant ses mains dans le dos de son compagnon et lui chuchotant des phrases pour le rassurer, il observa Lucius examiner leur ennemi au sol.

-« Il est mort, » dit Lucius avec étonnant.

-« Comment ? »

L'aîné des Malfoy se baissa et saisit la main se refroidissant de Dumbledore, exposant des marques noircies de croc.

-« Quelque chose de fortement venimeux, je dirais. » Les yeux du blond se concentrèrent sur le paquet dans les bras de Tom.

-_**« Harry, » **_Siffla Tom doucement, -_**« regarde-moi. »**_

Cela lui déchira le cœur de voir que la crainte dans les yeux fendu vert de son compagnon.

-« C'est bien amour, » rassura l'homme au plus jeune, « je ne suis pas fâché. Tu as mordu Dumbledore ? »

Les dents blanches mordillaient ses lèvres roses mais Harry inclina la tête, regardant vers le bas à nouveau.

La mâchoire d'Harry fut doucement caressée par Tom, « ouvre la bouche pour moi, mon amour. »

Le brun détendit sa mâchoire de sorte que sa bouche soit un peu ouverte.

Tom gloussa avec désapprobation, « montre-moi Harry. »

Le jeune sorcier soupira et retroussa ses lèvres en ouvrant sa mâchoire supérieure. Le mouvement fit descendre de fins crocs justes devant ses dents.

Lucius haleta et Harry ferma rapidement sa bouche et baissa la tête.

Tom fronça les sourcils vers son ami.

Au même moment poussé par la peur Severus et Sirius donnèrent l'assaut dans la salle puis s'arrêtèrent et se fixèrent.

-« Rapport, » Hurla Tom, ennuyé avec Lucius et commençant à être en colère de voir que son compagnon ait été si proche d'un tel danger tout seul.

-« Cela ressemble à une petite incursion, mon seigneur, » Dit Snape avec raideur, essuyant le sang de son nez. « Sirius et moi avons été enfermés à clef dans nos chambres. Ils sont parvenus à pénétrer aussi loin dans le manoir n'utilisant aucuns sortilèges. Il semble que Céleste ait repéré les intrus d'abord et ensuite immobilisé la plupart d'entre eux avec son venin. Les alarmes se sont déclenchées quand un des Aurors a paniqué après avoir vu le corps des ses compagnons et ait lancé un sortilège de bouclier. »

Tom inclina la tête avant de donner au sorcier abattu un regard particulier.

-« Vous venez seulement de vous échapper de vos salles, correct ? »

-« Et aussitôt sorti nous sommes venus ici pour protéger le petit, » siffla Sirius.

-« Alors comment savez-vous ce qui c'est passé à l'extérieur ? »

Severus pris une nuance intéressante de rose et Sirius fit des grimaces comme un fou.

-« Il semble que notre cher maître de potion ait combattu le lien familier avec la mère de Harry tout ce temps » proclama l'Animagus, esquivant agilement les mains de son amoureux qui essayait de l'étranglé.

Les lèvres de Toms s'étirèrent en un sourire en observant les deux hommes tout en berçant son compagnon dans ses bras.

-« Je vois que vous êtes finalement parvenu à vous venger, » Dit Severus d'un ton bourru, ne regardant personne en particulier dans la pièce.

-« Non. Nous devons remercier mon cher Harry pour cela. »

-« Mais comment, » Demanda Sirius embarrassé, connaissant l'incapacité de son filleul à utiliser la magie.

Lucius montra le corps mort de Dumbledore de la main, maintenant complètement noir, « Il semble qu'Harry est gardé quelque trait Syren que nous ignorions. »

Sirius semblait toujours étonné tandis que Severus lui était plutôt songeur.

Harry bercé par Tom dans ses bras, « il semble que notre petit sauveur soit complètement venimeux, comme sa mère, » Dit il en inclinant sa tête vers la femelle Syren femelle qui entrait dans la pièce et grimpait sur les épaules de Severus.

Harry se tendit soudainement dans des ses bras, sifflant de douleur et Tom senti ses jambe devenir humide.

-« Allez chercher Poppy, » Hurla t'il, en courant vers la chambre avec son compagnon sifflant dans ses bras.

Quatre heures plus tard de Tom se tenait au dessus d'un grand berceau stupéfié de ce qu'il voyait. Ses deux fils étaient parfaits blottis l'un contre l'autre tandis que sa fille était enroulée autour d'eux.

Les triplets, la plupart temps avoir des triplets était peu communs, et oui sa fille était _enroulée_ autour de ses fils. Les garçons étaient les reproductions parfaites d'Harry dans toute sa gloire. Ils avaient ses yeux de vert fendu et quelques écailles sur leurs dos. Céleste était sûre qu'ils auraient des ailes comme Harry, et des crocs, bien qu'ils n'en seront certains que quand ils auront au moins trois ou quatre ans.

Sa fille était apparemment une Syren, seulement la plus grande. D'une taille imposante, elle ressemblait à un serpent adolescent long de 1 mètre, mais elle était en effet un enfant en bas âge. Céleste dit qu'elle était certainement une Pygmée-Syren et ainsi pourrait prendre forme humaine car elle n'en doutait pas vue qu'elle savait que les enfants pygmées étaient connut pour cela. Tom espérait juste que sa petite fille puisse se transformer avant de rencontrer son compagnon ; il voulait qu'elle apprenne la magie et aille à l'école comme ses frères.

L'ancien seigneur des ténèbres regardait son mari dormir et souri. La joie d'Harry à la naissance de leurs enfants s'était brièvement changée en crainte quand il avait remarqué leurs étranges attributs – peur que Tom les rejette.

Tom admis qu'il avait été au début un peu choqué – qui ne le serait pas ? – mais il aimait Harry et malgré que leur famille ne soit pas normale, c'était toujours une famille. En fait Tom avait l'intention de faire de leur famille une famille très nombreuse après tout, ils étaient presque à mi-chemin à égalité avec les Weasley.

Ce sera difficile, mais comme il l'avait dit à Draco quand Oma était tombée enceinte, il n'y avait pas vraiment de différence que s'il s'était unis à un Veela et c'était une pratique largement admise parmi les sorciers. La Communauté sorcières s'adaptera, eux aussi. A partir d'aujourd'hui il y avait cinq enfants à moitié Syren, leurs triplets à lui et Harry ainsi que les jumelles Malfoy, et deux adultes et ce nombre s'agrandiraient bientôt.

Tom grimaça.

Tandis qu'il s'enorgueillissait de la vue de ses enfants et de son compagnon, les choses se mettaient en place dans le monde magique.

Le corps de Dumbledore avait été livré au Ministère de la Magie depuis quelques heures, ainsi des gens avaient vu le corps et un enregistrement des ses derniers.

Le seigneur des ténèbres remerciait Merlin d'avoir installé un sortilège expérimental dans le salon de thé, celui-ci fonctionné comme une caméra de sécurité muggle en enregistrant les événements dans une pièce et permettait de les revoir à volonté.

Tom avait laissé une version légèrement modifiée des événements jouant en boucle avec le corps de Dumbledore, montrant à la communauté sorcière le véritable visage de leur leader encore et encore.

Il était heureux qu'Harry ne puisse pas comprendre toute les insultes que Dumbledore avaient utilisées, mais leur emplois avait montré la véritable nature de l'homme et Tom était heureux de partager ce qu'il avait toujours su. Ils ne pourraient plus défendre l'homme ; il avait abordé un homme, jeune apparemment très enceinte dans sa propre maison tout en lançant des épithètes et des insultes au jeune homme incompréhensible. Cela plus le faite que le jeune homme soit Harry Potter le Garçon-qui-avait-survécu avait encore plus mis le feu au poudre.

Tom avait purgé la morsure d'Harry de l'enregistrement. Severus avait du rédiger un rapport en leur nom qui indiquait le rôle de Dumbledore les vingt dernières années de crainte et d'attribuer sa mort au fidèle familier de Severus. Il n'y avait aucun besoin de dévoiler tous leurs secrets après tout.

Il se tourna vers la porte quand Severus entra. Le maitre de potion remis plusieurs longs parchemins distraitement, se concentrant sur les enfants endormis.

-« Un peu long n'est-ce pas? » Chuchota Tom.

-« Il y a trois versions de longueur variable, » chuchota à son tour Severus, ses yeux ne se lassait pas d'observer le berceau, « je vous laisse sélectionner lequel sera envoyé au Prophète. »

-« Vous êtes bien pensif, » Taquina Tom.

-« Hmmmmm. »

Tom fit une grimace à l'homme distrait devant lui, « Alors dois-je m'attendre à voir bientôt quelques petit Snape-Black courir un peu partout ? »

-« Très probablement, » répondit il distraitement.

Tom s'étouffa presque, finalement il avait obtenu l'attention de l'homme.

-« Quoi? » Demanda-t-il, avec un sourcil levé.

Le nouveau père s'éclaircit la gorge tranquillement, « vous n'avez jamais été très affectueux avec les enfants, excepté Draco naturellement. »

-« Les enfants des autres sont des scélérats inintelligents. Mes enfants, cependant, et les vôtres naturellement auront de bonnes manières et seront intelligent ; n'est ce pas ? »

Tom ri doucement.

-« Nous sommes finalement libres mon ami. »

Severus grimaça, son visage semblait avoir perdu dix ans, « en effet Tom, en effet. »

Fin

Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont laissées des petits mots.

Je reviendrais bientôt avec une autre histoire.


End file.
